


Come fly with me

by Sannek



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Bones is So Done, Bones is being very perceptive, Explicit Sexual Content, Freeform, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Jim is in denial, M/M, Spock is being sassy, accidental inebriation, and where would be all the fun without all the bickering?, no Spock/Nyota Uhura, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 37,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sannek/pseuds/Sannek
Summary: Take one part of a boring mission, add a Spock and a James T. Kirk. Season with a dash of inabriating flower pollen and a cold night. Mix thoroughly. Finish with a hint of grumpy McCoy and lean back to enjoy your Spirk.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is going to be a little longer.  
> I like both AOS and TOS and find myself unable to choose between the two universes. As this story probably works for both, it is kind of up to you to read it as TOS or AOS. I tagged the fic as AOS because the Kirk and Spock in this fic are still quite young and have the fierceness of those in AOS.  
> More tags will be added as the story progresses. - I'm not yet happy with my tagging.  
> 

 

Jim still felt sleepy when he headed for the bridge and waited for the turbolift. When it arrived, its doors swooshed open to reveal Bones who was already inside.

“The great James Tiberius Kirk! I’ve almost forgotten what your face looks like.” Bones grunted and looked at Jim with dramatically wide eyes.

“Huh?” Jim asked glancing sideways at his friend.

“Well, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re hiding from me, kid.” Bones said, still scanning Jim’s face intently.

“Why should I be hiding from you?” Jim asked puzzled.

“Ya know, the only times I get to see your pretty face these days is when they bring your battered and bruised ass down to my sickbay. If I wanna see you all healthy and safe, I’ve gotta come to the bridge to make sure you’re still alive.” Bones said. He was standing really close, crowding Jim’s personal space.

“Keep it down, Bones.” Jim told him, his face scrunched up in defense. “It’s not like we don’t see each other around the ship. And it’s only been – like what, three days? – since we last had dinner together.”

“More like three months, Jim.” Bones grumbled. “I didn’t think I’d say this sometime, but hell, I’ve even started to miss you’re invasions of my private office and you drinking my booze.”

Jim felt his mouth twist apologetically. “It’s really been that long?”

“I think I just told you so.” Bones still stared at him, “so what’s the matter? What’s been keeping you away from my lovely company?”

Now it was Jim’s time to reply with a grunt. “Your lovely company.” He shook his head.

The turbolift arrived at the bridge and Bones walked with Jim to his captain’s chair.

“So? You’re going to tell me or do I have to force it out of you by threats of hyposprays?” Bones glared at him.

Jim nodded at Sulu and Chekov who had both turned around to chance a quick look at him and the doctor.

“There’s not really anything to tell.” Jim replied, voice lowered so the bridge crew wouldn’t overhear their conversation. “I’ve just been busy and didn’t keep count of the days how long it’s been since I last saw my sweet, grumpy Bonsey for dinner.”

For that Bones’s glare went to something near a Vulcan death glare, which was quite impressive for a human. Jim wiggled his eyebrows.

“You’ve been busy. Sure. You tell that your granny. You sure you’ve not been avoiding me?” Bones grumbled, voice also lowered.

Jim took a deep breath, “no, I haven’t. So, peace offer – you want to have dinner together?”

Bones raised both eyebrows, “sounds much better.” He answered. “Tonight?”

“Um, actually, I’ve gotta switch to tomorrow, Bones.” Jim said apologetically. “I’ve already got a date for tonight.”

“A date?” Bones didn’t shout but it was still loud enough that Chekov looked at Sulu who in turn shot a quick glance over his shoulder at Jim and Bones again. Jim stared at Bones hoping his face said ‘keep it the fuck down! This conversation is private!’

“A date, Jim?” Bones said again, much quieter this time. “Do I really have to lecture you about dating crew-members?”

“Bones.” Jim groaned. “I don’t have a date like in _having a date_. I’m actually mature enough to not get engaged with anyone aboard my ship. I said date because it’s quicker to say then ‘I’ve got an appointment or whatever to play chess.’”

“Chess?” Bones asked incredulously.

“Yes doc, chess. I’ve got a chess date with Spock.” Jim said smoothly.

Bones looked as if he’d just swallowed his tongue. “You’re dating Spock?” Again he didn’t shout but managed nevertheless to have his whisper sound like a shout. At least it conveyed all the meaning of a shout.

Jim thought out of the corner of his eyes he saw Spock twitch.

“Keep it together Bones!” Jim whispered back heatedly. “Of course I’m _not_ dating Spock. I’m just meeting him to play chess. There’s a big difference there!”

Bones still glared. Then his expression shifted slightly from glaring angrily to glaring appalledly. “You’re getting anything out of it, like feeling aroused or anything?” He asked. “Guess you’ve gotta be masochistic to enjoy having your ass handed to you repeatedly in defeat by a walking computer.”

“Bones.” Jim said with a deep breath. “Thanks for believing in me. It’s not that I’m actually loosing all the times. We’re quite on an equal level. And Spock’s not so bad. There’s more to him than meets the eye.”

“Not sure I wanna know ‘bout that.” Bones grumbled, at last turning his head to glare at the view screen instead of Jim.

“Chess,” Bones muttered under his breath then turned back to Jim and pointed a finger at him, “so tomorrow, after shift. Dinner. You ’n me together, in the mess.”

With that Bones turned and headed for the turbolift still muttering something under his breath. Jim shook his head as he watched his friend go. Then he swiveled around with his chair to look at Spock.

If he didn’t know any better, he thought he’d just caught Spock turning back towards his science station hastily. But Vulcans didn’t do haste, did they?

Jim shook his head again, turned back to the view screen and stared at Sulu who had turned to look at him again.

A quick friendly smile flew over Sulu’s face. “Awaiting your orders, sir.” He said. Jim opened his mouth and closed it again. Right, orders.

“Plot in a course for the Karanka System, Mr. Sulu. Briefing on our orders will be at 0900 in my ready room.” He turned around, “Lieutenant Uhura, please have all senior staff come to my ready room at 0900.”

“Yes, captain.” Uhura nodded and turned back to her station.

Karanka III. The order from Starfleet command to investigate the third planet of the Karanka System had arrived late last night. It was no urgent business. They were only to investigate the planet for a rare mineral which could probably be able to function as fertilizer on particularly barren yet inhabited planets. This again made it some sort of urgent matter. Whatever.

Jim tried to chase away his boredom by instead looking forward to his chess date with Spock later that day.

*****

If asked directly, Spock would have denied that he had witnessed any of the conversation between his captain and doctor McCoy. However, due to his superior Vulcan hearing he had heard most of it. He was fascinated by how easily the doctor intruded Jim’s private business and how Jim allowed the other human to do so.

There was no denying that his constant exposure to human company had altered Spock’s own perception and behavior. Nevertheless, private matter was exactly that – private matter.

The paradox, that Spock himself had just violated Jim’s private affairs by listening in on his conversation with doctor McCoy, had Spock only pause briefly. If the two humans were having this kind of conversation on the bridge, they should be prepared to have others witness it. Besides, Spock could not help himself but to feel gratified by Jim thinking of him as being ‘not so bad.’ He himself had already been forced to revise his first impression of Jim. The human was, to put it in human terms, ‘not so bad’ also.

***** 

Later that day, Spock was seated in front of a chessboard at the little table in Jim’s private quarters. His king was in dire straits, as Spock had made the mistake and miscalculated Jim’s tactic.

It had been five months and seventeen days since Spock had issued the first invitation to a game of chess on learning that Jim was acquainted with the game. Since then the number of their private meetings to engage in a game of chess or two had steadily increased. Spock found himself fascinated by Jim’s tactic of seemingly having no tactic at all. His earlier concerns of finding Jim to be no match for him all but wiped away.

James T. Kirk had a brilliant mind. There was, in fact, much more to Jim than the human lead everybody on to believe.

Spock again could not help himself but to feel gratified that Jim counted him to those persons worthy to know more of him than just his captain’s face.

Jim moved his queen, “check.” He smiled at Spock, “what do you think about our mission on Karanka III?” He asked conversationally, then inspected the little crease that had appeared between Spock’s brows and asked, “are you sure you don’t know what irritation is?”

Spock lifted his eyes to Jim’s and forced his face back into a blank mask of calmness, “as it is a human emotion, I do not.” He averted his eyes to the chessboard again and moved his king out of imminent danger. “To answer your first question: I think of it as an ample opportunity to investigate the planet Karanka III in regard to the minerals which we are likely to find there. Nevertheless, provided we will be able to find anything of interest, I am also in doubt about taking all we need from a planet, uninhabited or not.”

Jim nodded and moved his knight. Spock scanned the chessboard for four point three seconds, then moved his king to capture said knight. Jim looked at him, eyebrows raised. He moved his queen again, “check.”

Spock felt his brow furrow again. Jim barked a laugh, then once again serious said, “I think you’ve got a point there. But finding some kind of universal fertilizer sounds pretty appealing to me. Think of all the people whose lives could be made so much better by this.”

Spock cocked his head, “that is true also. Yet we do not know in which ways we will affect the planet’s development. This planet may be uninhabited right now but who are we to judge if it will stay that way?”

“Are you trying to tell me you’d like to extend the Prime Directive to uninhabited worlds, too?” Jim asked slowly.

Spock held Jim’s gaze. But sensing that Jim’s question was redundant as Spock had just stated exactly that, Spock regarded the chessboard again. This time he took his time to analyze the game. He was only one inconsiderate move away from defeat.

When Spock lifted his gaze to Jim’s eyes once more, the human was still looking at him and clearly waiting for an answer. “I think this would be indeed be a very wise decision, Jim.” Spock said.

Jim stared at him. “Spock. If the Prime Directive was extended to every world – this would practically disable Starfleet! This would mean no more progress!” he said.

“This is only partially true.” Spock said. “Samples can be taken without massive intervention of a planet’s development.”

“Yeah,” Jim answered, “but we can’t produce everything synthetically, yet. Only taking samples to study them would still deny us a lot of precious resources.” He shook his head, unusually pensive, “But I think I get what you’re saying. Sometimes even I have to think about if this is all right. Us, going boldly, exploring and pushing the frontier. But then again, no progress without exploring and pushing the frontier. Guess we have to live with that paradox.”

As Jim stopped talking, Spock had finally found a breech in Jim’s attack on his king. Spock moved his rook to avoid being checkmated and to set a trap of his own for Jim’s king.

Jim had watched Spock’s move on the board and now lifted his eyes to Spock’s, “but hell,” Jim began, “if humankind hadn’t started exploring and pushing the frontier, I wouldn’t be sitting here with you, playing chess. I wouldn’t even know you! That would surly be a shame!” He said with a wink and a crooked grin.

Spock lifted one eyebrow. He found that he could not object to that.

Laughing quietly to himself, Jim’s pensiveness was seemingly gone. He smiled at Spock and then moved his own rook.

Too late Spock realized that he had once again miscalculated Jim’s tactic – and in fact overlooked the human’s second wave of attack.

“Checkmate.” Jim said cheerfully.

Spock felt his mouth open and immediately closed it again. Jim laughed heartily.

“I still have some reports to do, so I can’t offer you an immediate rematch, Spock.” Jim said. “What about the day after tomorrow?”

“That will be the day we are scheduled to arrive in the Karanka system, captain.” Spock pointed out.

“Yes, I know. So? Are you agreeable to a rematch after shift on the day we arrive in the Karanka system – given that our first day on the planet goes smooth and without any incidents?” Jim asked again.

Spock nodded, “yes, captain.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Shift passed in a blur.

Though nothing of importance – nothing exciting – happened, there was still much to do.

The labs had to be prepared, in case they were able to find the anticipated minerals on Karanka III. They had to scan the planet and work out its surface structure to locate the most likely place to find anything so they wouldn’t beam down just _anywhere_. And finally, a landing party had to be selected and briefed.

Jim was giving orders, briefing crew members and signing reports. And he caught himself wishing for a mission less boring.

It was always like this. You’ve got an exciting mission then it most probably went south and you most desperately wished for a really boring mission without any dangerous materials, animals or whatever. Then you’ve got your boring, peaceful mission and then it was just that – boring.

Jim tried again to chase away his boredom by looking forward to his dinner with Bones but realized somewhat astounded, that looking forward to meeting Bones was not working quite as well as looking forward to meeting Spock.

Well, hell, that didn’t mean he didn’t like Bones as much as he liked Spock. Bones was after all his best friend and had been so for a long time now.

But still, Jim new exactly how Bones would react to anything he’d say. That was what made it so easy to talk to Bones. Jim loved their mock-bickering and how he made Bones grumble and yell and still not really mad at him.

Spock was different.

It was _not_ easy to talk to Spock. But still a lot of fun to engage in a little mock-bickering with the Vulcan, even though at times Spock would actually become angry at Jim because he didn’t understand Jim’s teasing. Or understood exactly but thought that there was nothing to tease about. But Jim was always curious how much eyebrow-action and facial distortion he would be able to wrestle from Spock’s not always so steady control.

In fact, it even made Jim a little bit proud that Spock was still willing to meet with him privately. After all, Jim seemed to get Spock mad or at least the Vulcan equivalent of mad on a daily base.

The fact that the Vulcan still agreed to play chess with him as often as they did these days could only mean that the guy was actually willing to let himself be angered and have his control compromised.

In other words: Spock had to actually like Jim. And Jim felt a fuzzy, warm sort of happy about that.

And he realized that he actually had a quite stupid smile on his face when Spock passed by his chair at the end of shift.

Jim winced, opened and closed his mouth once and felt like a complete idiot. Caught by Spock while thinking about Spock and smiling stupidly. Great.

Luckily Vulcan telepathy only worked through physical contact.

Jim nodded at Spock who cast a last glance over his blue clad shoulder, one eyebrow raised, before the doors of the turbolift closed behind him. Jim stayed in his chair until his beta shift relief, a young red-haired woman, appeared at his side.

“Sir?” She said politely and Jim nodded and got out of the chair to go and meet Bones in the mess.

***** 

“Don’t you think, checking a planet for minerals is quite boring?” Jim asked Bones munching on something supposed to resemble a ham sandwich.

Bones swallowed his bite of steak, “no,” he said, “I really like the idea of a relative peaceful mission and actually being able to live a little bit longer. And knowing you, this mission won’t be safe and peaceful when you’re on the landing party.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jim said in between bites, making sure he looked as disapproving as possible.

“Jim, my friend, if there is anything poisonous on that planet, you’ll find it.” Bones said clapping him on the shoulder.

“Excuse me!” Jim exclaimed, showering Bones with tiny bits of ham and toast. Bones scrunched up his face in disgust and made a show of wiping his face. Jim grinned at his friend’s dramatic display.

“Anyone told you not to talk with your mouth full of sandwich?” Bones grumbled. Jim ignored him, grinning happily.

“So okay, we established that you like boring exploring missions even though you think they’re still not safe for me. Noted.” Jim said after swallowing his bite. He wiped at his mouth and bit into his sandwich again, “but what do you think about exploring planets to then go and take some of their resources. You think that’s bad?” He asked chewing and grinning at how appalled Bones looked again.

“I thought I was going to have dinner with you and not to be interrogated.” Bones said, shooting Jim a nasty look. “And what’s that you’re having for dinner? Sandwich? Jim, you should be eating something healthier and more substantial.”

“Yes, mother.” Jim replied and Bones glared at him. “So, besides we have now established, that you like boring missions and think that I’m neither able to watch after myself nor able to pick the right food -” Jim made a pause to grin at Bones, “what do you think of taking resources from a planet?”

Bones still glared at him, “Damnit man, I’m a doctor not a resource manager. I’ve got enough real problems of my own to be thinking of something like that.” He said. “Why should it be bad? After all it’s progress. We’d still be living in the dark ages if we hadn’t started to take to new resources.”

Jim nodded, “yes, that’s what I said.” he told his friend. “But I think Spock thinks it’s wrong to take resources.”

“Figures.” Bones grumbled. “But why? I mean the hobgoblin is a scientist after all, he should be interested in exploring new resources.”

“Yeah, and I think he is.” Jim nodded, “I think he’s just concerned about us intervening with a planet’s natural development.” Bones swallowed his last bite of steak, “sounds like you’re defending him?” He said, one eyebrow raised.

Jim shrugged, “and if I am?” he grinned at Bones appalled look. “I just think, I get his point. Is all I’m saying. Even though I _am_ really glad that we _are_ exploring. If we hadn’t started to explore the universe, maybe there’d be no Starfleet now. Maybe you and I’d never met, and there’d certainly be no Spock – life would be less fun and much less exciting and much, much more boring… What?”

Bones had started to stare at Jim with a strange look on his face. Jim stared back.

“You’re gonna make me throw up, Jim. You just put Spock and fun and exciting the same sentence.” Bones grumbled. “You sure you’re not suffering under to much exposure to that hobgoblin?”

Jim shrugged. “Don’t think so. As I already said, there’s nothing wrong with Spock. I like him.”

Shaking his head, Bones looked aghast, “Jim! we’re talking about your green-blooded first officer, a walking computer. Liking a Vulcan is a waste of emotional energy! He won’t like you back even if you’re going to pluck some pretty flowers for him down on that planet.”

“Yeah, for that I’d get a lecture on resources and whatever.” Jim laughed. “But actually I think Spock likes me. And what’s wrong with liking Spock? I like you, too, don’t I?”

“Watch it kid!” Bones warned. “Don’t think I wanna have this conversation if you’re putting me in line with Spock.”

Jim laughed again, grabbing Bones shoulders and shaking him slightly. Bones just glared.

“Don’t worry, Bonsey, you and Spock, you’re uncomparable.” Jim said cheerily. “How about we go to your office now and have some of your bourbon?” He added, batting his lashes at Bones.

Bones scrunched up his face, looking as grumpy as ever. “I’ve gotta think about that after you’ve been insulting me all evening.” he grumbled.

Jim just grinned at his friend and took both of their empty plates and their trays to the recycling chute.

*****

Two hours later and maybe one or two glasses to many, Jim was swiveling around his glass, making the bourbon in it spin.

“Don’t you think it’s strange that all Vulcans have black hair?” he asked Bones.

Bones was still straight-faced but his eyes were glassy and he’d relaxed into his office chair. “If you don’t stop talking ‘bout Vulcans, I swear, I’m going to throw you out of my office.”

Jim ignored the threat, “you know, we, humans, we all have different skin color, different eye color and different hair color. But for Vulcans it’s just all the same. All black-haired, all dark eyed.”

Bones leaned over his table and took away Jim’s glass.

“Hey!”

“I’m confiscating that. Not sure it agrees with your system.” Bones told him, both glasses in front of him now. “There’s so many other species out there! We could be talking ‘bout Orions, Andorians,… women.”

“Women are not in fact a species, Bones.” Jim pointed out and tried to steal his glass back. Bones successfully thwarted his attempt by putting one large hand on top of the glass. Jim pouted.

“You know what I mean.” Bones said and leaned back in his chair.

Jim seized the opportunity and grabbed his glass, instantly emptying it – you never knew. Bones regarded him with one long pervasive look.

“You could be talking ‘bout, hell, whatever!” Bones told his bourbon, “but no, here you go talking ‘bout Vulcan and their goddamn hair!”

Jim nodded and looked for the bottle. Bones followed his eyes, took the bottle and hugged it close to his chest. “Think you’ve had enough of this, kid.”

“C’mon, Bones. One last shot and then we’re off to bed.” But Bones didn’t even twitch. He just sat in his chair, holding on to the bottle.

Jim licked his lips, “if you’re not going to pour me another glass of that bourbon, I’ll start talking ‘bout Vulcans again. How they all look the same, kind of. But not the same – else we wouldn’t be able to tell them apart, right?” He had to laugh at that thought. Bones glared at him but didn’t move otherwise, so Jim continued, “and don’t you think that Spock’s hair is prettier than that of other Vulcans? I mean -”

“Jim!” Bones barked and Jim jerked upright in his chair, startled, eyes wide. Bones put the bottle on the table.

“Goddamnit man, you seriously just talked about _Spock’s_ hair?” Bones asked, face twisted in horror.

Jim took his chance to get hold of the bottle and poured himself another whiskey, then poured Bones another glass, too, when his friend pushed his own glass next to Jim’s.

“Why not?” Jim shrugged. “I wonder if Vulcans have body hair… hey, you think, Spock has a growth of beard?”

Bones froze, glass halfway to his lips, his face distorted. “I think I just threw up in my mouth.” he said.

Jim ignored him and chuckled. “Don’t you think that’s funny? Imagine Spock shaving!” He laughed and Bones glared at him looking furious and miserable at the same time.

“Damnit Jim, stop talking to me ‘bout Spock and body hair. That’s two things I don't wanna think ‘bout together.” Bones ground out between gritted teeth. Then he regarded Jim with a long, critical look. “You’re not falling for Spock, are you?” He asked then.

Now it was Jim’s turn to pause. He opened his mouth to then close it again with a pop. “You seriously just asked me that?” He asked Bones.

“Just checking.” Bones mumbled and took a swig from his glass.

Jim still stared at his friend. “You seriously just asked me if I’m falling for Spock?”

“There’s nothing wrong with asking, or is there?” Bones said quietly and strangely serious. “And as it is, your reaction already says something on itself, ya know.”

Jim slowly put his glass down, then grabbed it again and swallowed down the rest of his drink. He got out of his chair. “that’s it, I’m tired, I’m going back to my quarters.” He told Bones who just raised one eyebrow at him.

 _Falling for Spock_. Jim shook his head. About time he went to sleep and got all the booze out of his system.

But as it were, the night passed much too quickly and left Jim still sleepy and with a slight headache at the transporter room.

He regarded his landing party. He was to beam down to the planet with Spock, three more science officers and three security guards. When they were all positioned at a transporter pad, he nodded to the transporter chief, “energize.” And their particles broke up.

 


	3. Chapter 3

They materialized on a tundra-like landscape under a weak orange sun.

The scene was quite pretty and the planet very Earth-like. There were bushes and some tall flowery plants that vaguely looked like trees.

From the scans conducted from aboard the Enterprise, they had not been able to isolate a precise area on which to look for the minerals. In fact, they had not been able to ensure that there was any trace of them to be found on the planet at all. Which in turn meant that even though they had selected their beam down region carefully, they still had to scan a quite large area.

As the planet was uninhabited and without animal life, too, there was no danger to be expected. Thus the landing party split up into groups of two. Every group consisting of one person with a tricorder to scan the surroundings and another person carrying the equipment.

Jim nodded at the crew of his landing party and the groups began to fan out in different directions.

He still didn’t feel fully awake and his head was still throbbing. He just wanted do get this mission done. Find the fucking minerals, take some samples, have them analyzed in the ship’s labs and then send the reports back to Starfleet. And maybe then finally have another mission which was _not_ boring to death.

Jim watched his landing party move out and then leaned in to chance a look at Spock’s tricorder. “So far any readings, Mr. Spock?” He asked.

“Yes, captain, there are in, fact, many readings.” Spock told him, moving slightly to wave his tricorder in every direction. “I have, however, not yet managed to find any trace of the minerals for which we have beamed down to the plant’s surface.”

Jim looked at Spock, “okay, then let’s get moving!” he said, clapped Spock on the back and stepped around his first officer to move towards a patch of thicker vegetation. No one else of the landing party so far had gone in this direction.

After standing still for another few seconds, Spock finally looked up from his tricorder and followed Jim.

The tree-like plants stood not so close together as it had seemed from where they had started out. Jim and Spock would have been able to move through them in a steady pace if Spock hadn’t stopped every other step.

Jim endured the first three halts patiently. After Spock stopped a fourth time to gaze at his tricorder, Jim walked back to him, annoyance staining his patience slightly.

“What is it, Mr. Spock?” he asked.

“I am getting some readings here. They are not related to the minerals we are looking for but are nevertheless interesting.” Spock stated.

“Okay, that’s nice. What about the minerals?” Jim asked.

“So far I have, as I just told you, no readings regarding the minerals, captain.” Spock said flatly.

Ooh, someone was getting pissed. Jim just pressed his lips together and nodded. He felt himself getting slightly annoyed, too. Why had he chosen to be on this landing party again?

His headache was pulling on his nerves even without Spock being pissy.

“Okay, Mr. science officer, you’re the one with the tricorder – where’re we to go?” Jim asked, not even trying to conceal his annoyance.

Spock just stared blankly at him then said, “it seems your ability to process information correctly has somehow been compromised, captain. This could be a hint of an allergic reaction – perhaps you should transfer back to the ship.”

Wait a minute – had Spock just insulted him? “Did you just call me dumb?” Jim asked, invading Spock’s personal space.

Why was it that he was barely five minutes alone with Spock and they were fighting already?

They hadn’t had a single fight in their private meetings to play chess!

Spock cocked his head, his mouth a thin line, “as I am simply concerned for your well being, clearly I have made no such statement. But as you have just asked me the same question several times I came to the conclusion that maybe you have been compromised by some substance on this planet.” Spock said, not backing away.

They did a little stare down.

“Okay.” Jim finally said. “Assuming that I haven’t been compromised and have understood your statement perfectly well and as you are the one taking the readings – where shall we go?”

“I would advise we proceed in the direction we are already headed.” Spock replied still staring at Jim. Jim stared back, “good. Then lead the way.”

Spock stared at him for another few seconds. Then the Vulcan finally broke eye contact and turned to start walking again.

They walked for what seemed like hours to Jim. By the time Spock stopped again, Jim was tired and his feet and head hurt. He wanted to sit down and then go back to the ship.

“Are we there yet?” He asked.

“Not much further, captain.” Spock replied and started to move again. He held his tricorder in front of him, looking at the readings while walking. Jim waited for him to trip. He had to laugh at that thought, though he knew that Vulcans probably didn’t trip.

With a heartfelt sigh he trailed after Spock.

They moved through another cluster of tree-like plants to then halt in front of a vast flower field.

The flowers were big and stood close together. Moving through this part of the planet’s vegetation would proof difficult. But Spock didn’t seem to be interested to move through the plants.

The Vulcan walked along the first line of flowers, waving his tricorder over them and staring intently at the little display.

“Any readings of those minerals, Spock?” Jim asked. He knew they should be headed back by now. As it were, they were already late to make it back to meet the rest of the landing party in the appointed time.

“Not yet, captain. But these flowers register with rather interesting readings.” Spock said still totally engrossed in his tricorder.

“I take it you know that we are late for meeting up with the landing party?” Jim asked casually.

Spock looked up from his tricorder. “Yes, I do. But while we are already here I might as well conduct some tests, captain. Then we can inform the Enterprise that we will transport back aboard the ship later than the rest of the landing party.” he informed Jim.

Jim barely refrained from rolling his eyes.

But, well, maybe he could tease Spock about being late later that evening when they were playing chess together.

At last Jim knew he didn’t have a chance here. If he didn’t want to head back for the beam up place alone he needed to hold out until Spock was through with whatever tests he wanted to run.

Stubborn Vulcan.

So Jim complied and let Spock have his fun with the flowers. Or whatever Vulcans thought of about satisfying their fascination with something.

Nevertheless, he had to admit the flowers were pretty. They swayed their colorful heads in the gentle breeze.

“What’s it those flowers have that got you so interested in?” Jim asked. He put their equipment on the ground and then dropped to his haunches next so a flower, fingering its furry leaves.

Spock ran his tricorder first over the leaves then over the blooming head of a plant. “The readings suggest that this plants might be of use for medical purposes, captain. The results of my tests will need some further investigation but as I conceive it, these plant might be useful as a narcotic agent.”

Jim only nodded, flicked his fingers at a leave of the plant and got up to stand again.

He was impatiently shuffling his feet, when Spock finally got up from some last test, indicating that he was finally ready (if still unwilling) to leave and head back for the beam up point.

Just as Jim headed back to where the equipment still sat on the ground, the wind picked up considerably. The flowers bumped their heads violently and a large, foreboding cloud of pollen began to rise from the field.

The wind carried it straight their way.

Jim grabbed Spock’s arm and yanked him forward - “hurry, let’s go, I don’t like the look of this.”

For once, Spock complied. They hurried from the field in the direction from which the had come but didn’t get any further than a few meters before the pollen-cloud descended upon them. Soon they were coughing at the intrusion of way too many tiny, scratchy seeds into their airways.

Eventually the coughing stopped and nothing else happened. Except that Jim thought he hadn’t been happier ever before in his live.

He looked down his body and strangely enough his boots were still firmly attached to the ground.

He felt afloat.

And it was great. Magnificent even.

He flashed a super bright but – alas – very stupid smile at Spock, “I’m flying.”

Jim chuckled dumbly at the sight of Spock’s blank yet bewildered face. The Vulcan just stood there in the hazy cloud, looking hilarious with his rigid form dusted in soft pink pollen. Some of it had got caught in his black lashes soothing the masculine edges of his handsome, pale face.

That’s were Jim lost it. Spock with pink fake lashes and a fluffy sheen of pollen to his hair.

Jim laughed hard. Harder then he remembered he ever had. Catching his breath in between mad chuckles and high pitched howls.

Spock continued to stare at him a few heartbeats. But then ultimately the floating sensation and mad happiness that had Jim cheering and staggering on his feet got to him also, tugging on the corners of his mouth.

A few more moments and Spock was giving in to a soft vocal declaration of his contentment.

The soft guttural sound had Jim pause for a second before the next fit of laughter whacked through his body.

Spock dropped his tricorder, a senseless smile and affronted logic battling on his face.

Just about when his mind lost the battle against the surge of artificially brought on happiness the rain started.

Heavy rain.

It had them soaked within seconds.

Jim crawled around on the now muddy ground on his hands and knees. Whining happily in maniac giggles, spittle drooling from his lips.

Spock besides him smiled impishly at the rain.

At last it was Spock who still had enough sense left to make them seek shelter.


	4. Chapter 4

 

By the time they were headed towards a low, rocky hill with many little caverns at its foot, Jim had forgotten that his name was Jim. He was a feeling, happy entity moving forward on two feet and sometimes on his hands and knees. He didn’t know that he was on a planet anymore, least that said planet was called Karanka III by the Federation. He even didn’t know about the Federation anymore.

The rain fell on him unnoticed and his surroundings passed him by equally unnoticed. His world consisted of the slender form moving in front of him. It was another, hopefully equally happy entity moving forward on two feet and sometimes on hands and knees.

The entity once called Jim stumbled again. The mud softened rocky path flew towards him but he caught his fall on his hands and crawled again on his hands and knees. He was still drooling and a cacophony of mad whoops and whines fell from his lips.

The form in front of him also dropped to the ground again.

*****

Spock held on to something in his subconscious. But just like Jim he did not remember anything anymore. His body and mind acted on his ancient survival instincts.

He felt the movement of his feet on the uneven ground below, making him stumble and even fall down several times. A constant stream of high pitched noises from behind told him that the other being was still with him. This was somehow important even though he didn’t remember why anymore. Spock suffered his own madness silently.

Just like Jim, Spock could not remember anymore that he was called Spock. Just like Jim, he had forgotten about Karanka III, the Federation and that he was supposed to act on Vulcan elegance.

*****

Finally, the being once called Spock stumbled into a small cave and out of the rain. He settled in the middle of the small room, his legs crossed at his ankles.

The Jim entity walked past him and slammed into the wall of the cave. There he stood for several heartbeats, patting the rocky surface, grinning and drooling, then turned around and went to walk right into the opposite wall.

Whatever sense the Spock entity had had left all this time ceased to function. He sat in the middle of the room, smiling sweetly, softly rocking back and forth. The Jim entity passed him by again to walked into another part of the cavern wall.

*****

To a visiting spectator it would have been quite a sight to take in. Spock in the middle of the room stretched his long legs and lay down on his back. Jim just kept on walking and crashing into the walls of the cave, pure luck making him miss the cave’s exit every time he changed his direction.

The psychoactive substances pumping through their bloodstreams made their bodies produce more heat than would have been necessary. For Jim this meant being uncomfortably hot, his skin sweaty under his rain soaked uniform. He tugged at the collar of his black undershirt all but forgotten that he was actually able to pull the thing off.

Spock lay still on his back in the middle of the cave. He had begun to stroke his own hair with both hands, moving his face towards his own touch, his legs moving restlessly.

Jim changed direction once more, tripped over Spock’s body and dropped to the floor. After whining happily to the rocky surface, he got up and resumed stumbling around.

He tripped over Spock’s slender body several times more. Each time staying on the ground for only a brief pause, then started walking again. Spock didn’t react at all, totally taken by the feeling of his own silky hair against his sensitive hands.

*****

Still moving restlessly through the cave, the Jim entity came to find his path obstructed once more. This time the human stumbled over Spock’s legs and landed on top of Spock instead of the hard, rocky ground. He was delighted by the softness of the underground onto which his latest fall had cast him. He patted the warm, squirming surface. His sight was blurred badly, his surroundings merely colorful, blurry patches. He leaned down towards the warm form which he was currently straddling but his sight remained blurred and he had to make do with the feel of it underneath his groping hands.

Soon the gentle movement of the body beneath and the heat made the Jim entity really tired. He bent down further and put his head onto the warm, soft surface. Finally he was able to stop his constant vocalization of happiness. With a deep sigh he closed his eyes but soon opened them again. Even though this place was soft and the gentle squirming was lulling him, it was too hot.

A little reluctant the Jim entity lifted his body and put himself on the cold, rocky floor to instantly fall asleep.

*****

Not much later, The Spock entity stopped petting his own hair. He mourned the loss of the soft pressure of the other body on top of him. The feeling had been nice and stimulating. With his vision blurred, he reached out with his hands but his fingers only touched cool rock.

With a toneless sigh, he shifted his body against the ground until he was comfortable, no more sharp rocky edges digging into his back. Slowly, he drifted off to sleep, too.

*****

When Spock woke again, it was dark and he was cold. Even miserably so, shivering uncontrollably. Besides his own chattering teeth and soft gasps he heard the even breaths of someone asleep.

His thoughts were dull and unfocused. He remembered only bits and pieces of something that had happened before and found somewhat fascinated that his lack of memory did not concern him at all. Besides the cold he felt astoundingly content.

Something in his subconscious screamed and tried to get his attention. But it was not strong enough to get through the thick feel of being really cold and nevertheless _happy_.

In the semidarkness of his surroundings he spotted the still form of a sleeping body not too far away from his own location.

In his current state of mind the one logic thing that came through the fog of his tattered thoughts was _body heat_. That sleeping being lying there on the cold floor in this cold surroundings would be most welcomely warm.

Spock’s mind short-circuited out every other possible logical conclusion. He lifted his shivering body off the ground, crawled towards the still form and curled up besides the unmoving, warm body.

*****

Jim woke in a haze. For quite some time he was only aware of being awake. Who and where he was seeped into his consciousness only gradually.

Strange thing was none of it got him to worry.

He smiled stupidly to himself. He was feeling floaty and nice.

By the look of his surroundings, he was in a cave. A rising sun painted the walls in fresh morning light. The floor was really cold but he was fixed onto something really warm and soft. Also he could not move. His soft, warm surroundings were totally wrapped around him.

He didn’t worry about that.

The nice floaty feel continued as he slowly started to remember the events of the day before.

Right. Karanka III. He had been on a landing party on the planet and Spock had dragged him to some sort of flower field.

 _Spock_!

The thought hit Jim full on and had him instantly wide awake (if still somewhat insanely happy). Spock was nowhere to be seen and Jim could not move because he was still tied down.

Jim tried to remember at which time he and Spock had been captured and if their captors had taken Spock with them but could come up with nothing from his memories. To complicate things further, his thoughts were still warm and fuzzy. His body denying him full control, his mind still everything but brilliant.

He struggled lamely against the bonds that were wrapped tightly around his body and tried to get at least an arm out.

In answer to his struggle his bonds ensnared him even tighter and _gave a content_ _little_ _sigh right next to his ear_. This had Jim freeze in his very move. His breath held and the fuzzy, warm madness knocked out of his head immediately.

 _Spock_.

Jim tried to bend his neck to cast a glance over his shoulder but found his neck stiff and painful to the movement. He groaned and made some more struggling attempts to look over his shoulder but then instead tried to get his stiffened and still non-responding body to look down himself.

The movement cost him some effort but fair enough – when he got his head finally angled on his stiff and aching neck he could see two arms dressed in science blues wrapped around his middle and a leg in black Starfleet regulation pants draped over his bent knees.

And now that he concentrated on it, he could even make out soft breathing sounds and the faint feel of a chest rising and falling against his back.

He was totally and utterly wrapped up in Spock.

The Vulcan was warm against his back, hot breath now and then tickling Jim’s neck.

Suddenly Jim was very aware of the boozed up talk he’d had with Bones about Spock.

He felt like crying. From self-pity.

Only a second ago he had been feeling happy and warm and comfortable and _really_!

His self-pity was joined by anger.

Not that there was anything wrong with being saved from freezing to death by his hot, Vulcan first officer. (And hot in this sense totally meant having higher body temperature than a human being!) But why? Why had this to be happening to him? Feeling warm and nice while Spock held him.

This could proof to be going to be rather interesting (and embarrassing) when Spock woke up to find himself cuddling his captain.

Also said captain most urgently needed to stop being comfortable and warm and somewhat _exited._ Instead he should have himself focus more on the panic that tried to nest itself in his stomach. Panic was definitely more appropriate considering the nice feelings it gave Jim to feel Spock all over him.

“Spock? Spock!” Jim aimed at his sleeping captor, getting only a slow rumble in Vulcan for an answer. Jim tried to nudge Spock with his shoulder or foot and started to wiggle and struggle against the Vulcan’s strong arms when neither was successful. “Spock! Wake up!”

Spock only kept on holding tightly onto Jim while shuffling his body lazily closer to Jim’s.

How long would a Vulcan (for once more effected by something than the weak human beside, er – in front of him) take to sleep off the presumably first intoxication of his life?

Jim found the outlook of staying on the hard, cool floor with this rather embarrassing way of staying warm for whatever time remained not very appealing.

Also he tried very hard not to focus on the cozy shivers that tried to tickle along his spine with Spock’s every breath. Sure, feeling panicky was by far the better choice of how to feel now. It was definitely save to feel panicky when being cuddled by a strong, logical, hot (nonono, not hot, definitely not!) Vulcan.

What was wrong with him? When exactly did he start to get exited by being _cuddled_? And when exactly did he start to get excited by _being cuddled by Spock_?

“Oh, what am I gonna do?” Jim whined to himself. He thought about the landing party and wished that they would find him and Spock. Then he thought about the current situation and wished differently.

*****

When Spock woke this time, the first thing he realized was that he was still not warm but not as cold as he had been the last time he had been awake. And he was holding onto something soft and warm.

Instinctually he snuggled closer.

His mind was still disorganized and fuzzy and he hazily and somewhat fascinated realized that he still did not care.

Very dimly Spock remembered beaming down to a planet and something about flowering plants and Jim and pollen. But again he found he did not care enough to engage his memory more carefully.

The warm form to which he was currently attached tried to slip away from him, so he tightened his hold further.

While he was trying to make as much surface contact as possible, he silently mourned the possibility of having his backside also warmed while holding the warm form tightly to his front.

He was not shivering and clacking teeth anymore but he was still not as warm as he would have preferred to be. Although holding onto the soft, warm form was really pleasant and Spock found that he was agreeable to continue like this even if it meant being just a little bit could.

His source of warmth moved again, so he once more sought to halt the motion. Spock moved his face closer to the warm and much to his delight discovered a very soft and fluffy fabric in which he was able to bury his face.

The warm form stilled for once.

Spock thought that was good.

*****

Jim was still thinking about whether he wanted to be found in his current situation by his fellow officers or whether he wanted to sit things out – for his own benefit and that of his neat and tidy first officer.

As to yet there was no sign that anybody was looking for him and Spock.

This realization started a spark of worry in Jim’s belly.

On one side, this was not too bad. He was quite warm and cozy and even enjoyed the moment a little (well in fact so much that he got a just a little bit sick.)

But on the other side, Jim didn’t wish for Bones or his crew to worry about the two of them too much. Or worse got them declared dead and lost and have the Enterprise depart without them.

This thought started quite a lot of worry in his belly. After all Jim did not know how long he and Spock where already stranded here in this cave.

The pollen incident could have been the day before as well as some more time in the past. And being as it was he had no communicator, no tricoder, no nothing. Just a sleeping, drugged Spock attached to his backside and nearly no range of moving about.

Suddenly Spock stirred.

Spock’s breathing changed and he shuffled his long slender body cozily towards Jim’s. There was definitely something awake if still not really conscious about that movement.

Jim waited, tried struggling against Spock’s strong hold once more and froze as Spock began to rub his face on Jim’s hair. Jim could feel Spock’s hot breath brushing onto his skull.

He tried to still his every move to give Spock no further motivation to cuddle him any closer. But the Vulcan seemed to have found his liking of Jim’s messed up hair against his face.

Soon Spock additionally started to sniff Jim’s hair. Then the sniffing moved along to Jim’s ear and neck.

Jim very nearly yelped.

The sensation of hot breath on his neck and then the air being sucked from the sensitive skin started goosebumps all over his body and Jim certainly was embarrassed that Spock had him shivering and excited so easily.

When Jim suddenly felt Spock’s stubbled jaw just below his ear, he lost it. His brain short-circuited and he began to struggle in earnest against the strong Vulcan arms that held him. Though he was not so sure anymore if it was still to get away from Spock.

Only a few heartbeats into his action, Jim realized that if this was going to be an attempt to gain distance it was failing. His struggling and whining only seemed to spur Spock further into trying to get what Jim got to offer.

Jim froze again. Spock continued to nuzzle his hair, ear and neck sending shiver after pleasant shiver through Jim’s body. Each followed by a sickening wave of nausea and embarrassment.

How was he going to look Spock in the eye after that? What if Spock never remembered making Jim want to moan equally with pleasure and awkwardness?

What if he did?

Jim squirmed under Spock’s unwanted yet desired attention when - “Jim?” “Captain?” “Captain Kirk” “JIM?” “CAPTAIN?”

The shouting from outside the cave became louder very quickly.

 _Nonononono_!

Jim was surprised by his own pathetic whine. _Why now_? _Why me_?

He started to struggle against Spock with all his might but Spock plain and simple was much stronger than he and kept him in place easily.

Much to Jim’s dismay Bones appeared at the entrance of the cave just when Spock started to lick his neck.

“Ah! Bones help! AH, shit!” Jim heard his own panicky whimpery voice and thought that if this was not so goddamn embarrassing he would’ve had a good day’s laugh at the situation.

Bones stopped and stared. “Jim!” he rushed over “goddammnit man! You’re really trying make me old before my days! Why didn’t you answer any of our calls? And why did you and the hobgoblin run off the in first place? You could have frozen to death or whatever!”

Bones started to shout himself into a worrying frenzy.

Outside there where more shouts of “Captain” and “Captain Kirk”

Bones flipped open his communicator, “McCoy to landing party, I’ve got them. No immediate danger.”

“Where are they? And is anybody hurt?” Came lieutenant Giotto’s voice from the communicator.

“I said no immediate danger. Their in a cave at the foot of the hill, McCoy out.” Bones slammed his communicator back onto his belt.

“Goddamnit man, I’m a doctor not a news agency.” Bones grumbled as he started to scan Jim and Spock who was still latched onto Jim’s back.

“Now say,” Bones began, worry still plain visible on his face but his voice gentler, “what happened? You got hit by that pollen storm too?”

To give him some credit, Bones decided not to show if he realized that Spock was nibbling at Jim’s neck. At least not yet.

Jim tried very hard not to blush.

“Yep. Got high or something. Guess we were out for most part of yesterday afternoon and tonight – Please tell me that this is just the day after the day we beamed down! – And I think for once this pollen stuff affected Spock more than it did me. And, _Jesus_! Get Spock off me! Bones! _AH_!”

Jim knew he was babbling. He wished for the ground to open up and swallow him whole.

Usually there were not many things he was embarrassed about and still less he felt himself ashamed of in front of Bones. But this was precarious.

Not only (to his whole and utter shame) was his whole body over-sensitized by his first officer’s tactile attentions – but Jim also had to admit that he wanted to melt into Spock’s touch.

What should you do, least say when your handsome and supposed to be stoic Vulcan first officer was firmly attached to your backside, licking your neck and sending distressingly sensuous shivers down your body – all of which you most certainly tried to hide and failed.

Regarding Jim’s failing attempt at not blushing and squirming, Bones was not one to be at a loss.

Jim suddenly wanted to smack Bones stupid for the sinister smirk that began to stretch across his face.

“Who thought the hobgoblin would go all lovey-dovey over a few pollen?” Bones asked, his eyes twinkling. The doctor for sure was enjoying himself far too much.

“Your vitals are good though.” He said. “You’re not even dehydrated. Even though I’d like the hobgoblin’s body temperature to be a little higher.” A pause in which Bones’s grin turned a little more wicked. “You guys need a little more time to yourselves?”

“BONES!” Jim shouted – and wanted to pop like a bubble as no less than three security officers appeared at the cave’s entry to witness his dilemma.

*****

Spock had the annoying sounds of his surroundings blocked out easily. He was busy and very much so. The feel and scent and taste of his current preoccupation was almost too much yet overwhelmingly trying.

The little something tugging at his consciousness whispering faintly of logic got stronger but he still quite easily squashed the notion. The shivering, squirming body in his hold had him eagerly at full attention.

Nonetheless a sudden shout that rocked through his captive brought the nagging, whispering thing in his mind to his focus. The abrupt change had the content fog in his mind instantly banned.

 _Jim_.

Humiliation descend upon Spock in harsh waves as realization dawned upon him.

His thoughts cleared further, certainly no preferable process.

Spock realized that he was practically assaulting his captain under the mischievous grin of doctor McCoy and the unintelligible stare of three security guards.

Spock’s arms went off of Jim in no time. He felt his face heat and more crushing waves of humiliation as he realized that his control was laying in shreds.

He desperately sought to hide his turmoil behind a carefully blank face in hope none of his mortification and lack of control shone through.

This was wrong! He still could feel Jim, smell him, taste him.

It was something he would not be able to forget soon.

This was so very wrong!

Even more so as he acknowledged that part of him found the close Jim-encounter a fascinating and pleasant enrichment of his empirical knowledge.

He tried to crush the feeling.

The security officers were still staring. Jim had himself seated upright and (wondrously) composed, a tight little smile on his lips and an apologetic look to his eyes. Doctor McCoy’s expression was one Spock could not read but it had him nonetheless wanting to attack the doctor and rip that look from his face.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

With Spock and Jim back on the ship, all the excitement over the pollen incident finally settled. Jim was still in sickbay, watching as Bones put away the stuff he had used to re-examine Jim’s vitals.

“Now tell me, how was everyone able to get back to the ship with this crazy happy pollen in their heads?” Jim demanded.

Bones, put away the last medical tricorder and nodded his head towards his office. Jim happily complied, hopped down from the biobed he had sat on and instead took on the seat across from Bones at the CMO’s office table.

The good doctor was still enjoying himself a little bit too much for Jim’s liking but Jim was unwilling to pay him any credit by witnessing this fact.

“Well, lieutenant Giotto was still conscious enough to place a distress call.” Bones answered at last, “Mr. Scott got everyone out before we were unable to employ transporters or scanners or anything. Two seconds later and all of you would’ve been stranded on that goddamn planet. Must’ve something to do with that crazy rainstorm.”

Jim just nodded to Bones explanation.

There was going to be some further investigation of the rainstorm and also of the samples that Spock had collected before everything went south.

Luckily the rescue party had found Spock’s abandoned tricorder during their search. But for now the scanners of the Enterprise still did not work properly and the transporter was only available now and then.

Their rescue party had in fact come to the planet in a shuttle.

Besides all the embarrassment, some part of Jim was really hugely relieved that the incident had merely all of the crew laughing at his and Spock’s expense and that no serious harm had been done.

But then still. Spock had himself excused immediately to his quarters after they had come back to the Enterprise. The Vulcan had even demand for medical leave.

“Shouldn’t you have checked on Spock instead of just let him go hide in his quarters?” Jim asked.

Bones looked at him, a strange expression crossing his face, “you accusing me of neglecting my duty?”

Jim rolled his eyes. “No.” he said, “but I’m fine and you have like double and triple checked me. Spock was really cold down there and these flower pollen did something with him. Like you saw him, he ran off to his quarters. Hell, he wouldn’t even look at me in the shuttle all the damn way back to the Enterprise. So maybe bringing him to sickbay wouldn’t’ve hurt. Is all I’m saying.”

“Sure Dr. Kirk, whatever you say.”

Jim shot his friend a nasty glance, which Bones deflected by rising his hands. “Spock will be all right.” the doctor said. “Vulcans heal themselves. There wouldn’t have been anything I’ve could’ve done for him. The part of it where he got excited by cuddling you he gotta figure out by himself.”

“Bones, stop it!” Jim barked, not sure if he was only defending Spock or also himself. “I’m pretty sure you know this feeling on the day after, when you realize that you’ve managed to totally humiliate yourself while you were drunk.”

“Well most humans do.” Bones replied. “If the man’s blood were red instead of green he wouldn’t need to throw this little panic fit. We’d all laugh at this and then it’d be all right.”

“Just cut it out, Bones.” Jim said lamely. “As it is, Spock is Vulcan and I’m worried ‘bout him.”

Bones grinned. “Well I suspect that’s the real problem at hand, Romeo.” He said, wiggling his eyebrows. “Tell me, what’s it like do be held by strong Vulcan arms?”

Instead of answering, Jim tried to kick Bones under the table.

Bones just kept on grinning. “Now stop being such a baby, Jim. The hobgoblin will be all right. You made sure he is. He likely would’ve been in for some serious hypothermia if you hadn’t cuddled him all night.”

“Don’t call him that.” Jim replied feeling offended. “And I didn’t cuddle him, in fact he… well, just leave it.”

Bones nodded, a cheerful grin still stretching his face.

Jim thought again about kicking his friend. But then settled for asking if he was cleared for duty.

“Yes, you are,” Bones said, “and now get out of my sickbay. I’ve actually got some work to do.”

Jim stopped on the corridor after the doors of sickbay had closed behind his back.

He knew that Bones wouldn’t mess with the health of anyone. And he knew that Bones liked Spock in his own grumpy way and that there was no need to worry about Spock when Bones said so.

But still, demanding medical leave was rather uncharacteristic for Spock and that had Jim worry despite Bones’s affirmation that Spock was all right.

Jim did not want for Spock to feel bad. That is, whatever the Vulcan _felt_ about the situation.

Jim himself desperately needed to figure out what he himself felt towards the incident.

He was still a little bit mad because Bones had called him Romeo. Well it wasn’t exactly that he had a serious crush on Spock or anything.

Nevertheless, it had been the second time now that Bones had implied that maybe Jim was smitten by Spock.

Jim took a deep breath. He had to admit, he still felt the ghost of Spock’s touch at his neck and the pleasant shivers Spock had ignited by only breathing on his skin. And he wasn’t even thinking of the Vulcan’s lips and tongue on is neck. Hell, now he even knew that Spock had facial hair, as he had felt the Vulcan’s stubbles brush his skin. Jim was hit by a full body shiver at this thought. He blinked his eyes rapidly.

Yes, well Spock was attractive, there was no denying this. A view of the ships crew had actually tried to get the Vulcan’s attention – always with failing results. Spock never even once showed that he even recognized their efforts.

The only exception to this pattern had been when Uhura had shown an interest in Spock. Though the Vulcan hadn’t done anything to acknowledge the woman’s obvious romantic interest, the two of them had become friends.

Just like Jim and Spock had become friends. Jim liked Spock. A lot. Even though half of the time he equally wanted to hug and smack the guy.

And now Karanka III and waking to Spock holding and touching him.

Suddenly a door had opened in Jim’s mind that had definitely been closed before. Before Karanka III Jim had been grateful for the friendship he had with Spock.

Now he was not so sure anymore if it was only friendship he felt for Spock.

Jim turned around and headed back into sickbay.

“Bones, do you think I’ve got the hots for Spock?” He asked as soon as he was back in the doctor’s office.

Bones looked up from the PADD he had been reading on, “You really want me to answer that question?”

Jim wondered if he really wanted to hear Bones’s opinion on that. Then he realized that maybe Bones’s question already was an answer in itself. He stared at Bones, mouth hanging open. Bones stared back.

“Close your mouth, kid, you’ll catch flies.” Bones said flatly. “And go do the moony eyes on your hobgoblin and let a man do his job.”

Jim just shook his head, turned around and left for the bridge. Inside the turbolift he decided that it might be best if he just settled for denial. He seriously needed to stop thinking about Karanka III and Spock… and _Spock_.

*****

When Spock arrived in his quarters, he dialed up the heat, dressed in his meditation robes and seated himself on his meditation mat.

He had demanded for medical leave to wait for the pollen inebriation to subside and to reinstate his shields. Dr. McCoy had signed Spock off duty for two days and for once the doctor had done so without arguing.

Spock reached for the small chest where he kept his incense and lit some of it together with a small candle. He calmed his mind as much as his current state allowed and tried to achieve a light trance.

Soon Spock had to admit to himself that at this moment he even failed at this simple task. His mind still felt fuzzy and unfocused, leaving him open and vulnerable to a raging surge of unaccustomed emotions racing just under the surface of the fragile control he had been able to reinstate.

After one hour, forty-two minutes and eleven seconds, Spock finally managed to slow his breathing and heartbeat to that of a light trance.

Another Two ours, sixteen minutes and forty-four seconds later, Spock was able to admit to himself that his mind still refused to join the meditation.

And it took him another fifty-two minutes and thirty-eight seconds until Spock was finally able to acknowledge that his inability to enter a proper meditation stemmed from the fact that each time he closed his eyes, his mind was flooded by memories of Jim’s soft hair and the scent and the taste of the human’s skin.

Each time Spock jerked is eyes open shoving the ghosts of Jim’s touch and scent as far down in his mind as possible to then start again with slowing his breathing and heartbeat.

Spock was fascinated and horrified to equal parts by his own body’s and mind’s reaction to Jim.

After a total of seven hours, nine minutes and twenty-two seconds of attempted and failed meditation the incense as well as the candle had finally burned out.

Spock felt much calmer and warmer than when he had begun but his shields were still shaky, the maelstrom of his emotions still close to the surface.

Spock stared at the still smoking candle, then got up and secured himself a cup of tea from the replicator. After consuming it, Spock sat back down on his meditation mat, lit another candle and some more incense and again began to slow his breathing and heartbeat.

Spock knew that it was illogical to assume he would be able to reach a true meditative stance now, so he did not attempt it.

Instead of trying to force his mind to reach the calm of a trance, he began to think about the events on the planet. Systematically he forced himself to look at every reaction he had had to Jim’s close proximity.

Spock began to file through his memories of what had transpired in the cave down on Karanka III.

This time he remembered intentionally how Jim had lain close to him. The human’s warm body keeping Spock just above being too cold.

Spock carefully filed through the memory of Jim’s scent to then analyze his mind’s and body’s reaction to the sensory impression. He repeated his analysis with memories of Jim’s taste and the feeling of Jim’s hair and skin on Spock’s own skin, then analyzed his reaction to those sensory impressions as well.

When Spock opened his eyes again after six hours, twelve minutes and thirty-one seconds he realized that he had, in fact, drifted into a deep and powerful trance with thoughts of Jim occupying his mind. His shields felt intact, his control of his thoughts and emotions was firm again.

Spock’s contemplation of the close encounter with his captain had finally given to him the peace of mind needed for meditation. Also Spock realized that he not quite _wanted_ to suppress his reactions to Jim.

Fascinating.

Spock vaguely remembered that Jim had struggled against him when Spock had still been deep in the realms of his inebriation. Yet Spock had sensed through their skin to skin contact, that the captain had been excited and pleased by Spock’s action. Also the captain had not seemed to hold any animosity towards Spock on their ride back to the Enterprise.

Instead the captain had even stood closer to Spock on the shuttle than was normal for the tactile human.

After his successful meditation, Spock found that the pollen incident had revealed to him hidden feelings regarding his captain which probably had otherwise remained hidden. Having this knowledge, it was illogical to deny these feelings.

Now Spock only needed to do some research and collect more data to see if he interpreted Jim’s reactions to his touch and Jim's behavior on the shuttle-ride back to the Enterprise correctly.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

The two days following the incident on Karanka III passed swiftly and without any further disturbance. Though they hadn’t found anything of the minerals they had anticipated, the discovery of the usability of the flower pollen had the mission declared a success anyway.

During beta shift on the first day transporters and scanners came back online. More samples of the flowers down on the planet were taken. This time under close surveillance of the weather.

Everything worth documenting got documented. Reports were sent back to earth and to every research station interested in the newly found data.

Jim didn’t join any of the landing parties.

Most of his on-shift time he spend sitting in his captain’s chair, keeping himself busy with overseeing all the testing and documenting going on down on the planet and in the ship’s labs.

And most certainly, Jim still tried not to think of Spock, though he felt the Vulcan’s absence on the bridge almost achingly.

It took Jim not very long to realize that his attempt to not think about Spock was failing. At first he tried to fight it but then shrugged and gave in to reviewing the events from beaming down to the planet to finally being rescued. Well, Jim still needed to write his own report on Karanka III. So thinking about the planet and his first officer was therefore in the line of duty.

He had to smile at himself.

Nevertheless, not so much later Jim realized with horror that he dreamily rubbed his neck every time he thought of Spock. Jim cast a careful glance across the bridge and then seated himself on his hands.

Finally, Jim managed to busy himself with other tasks on the bridge. But the happy distraction which work held for him only lasted as long as the end of his shift. After shift, Jim found himself alone in his quarters and his head full of Spock.

The knowledge that Spock was only across their shared bathroom in his own quarters didn’t do anything to soothe Jim’s Spock-related troubles.

More then once over the two days of Spock’s leave, Jim thought of checking on his first officer. But ultimately Jim managed to get through those two days without Spock and without checking on Spock.

On the third day after the pollen incident, Spock was back on the bridge.

When the Vulcan entered from the turbo lift, Jim wheeled around in his chair and smiled brightly and perhaps a little embarrassingly at Spock. The cozy drugged cuddling in the cave down on Karanka III plump forgotten.

In reaction to Jim’s bold emotional display, Spock halted in his tracks if only almost imperceptibly so. Jim felt the smile fall from his face and his cheeks and ears heat.

Without comment he brought his chair around to face straight towards the view screen again and tried to ignore the looks that Chekov and Sulu cast his way.

Jim was happy that Spock was back on the bridge but shift was still boring. Checking and signing more reports on tests from the labs and from the planet and overseeing the save stay and return of the last landing party on Karanka III.

Thankfully all testing and sample-taking down on the planet had come to pass without any further mishaps. But still, Jim found himself eagerly awaiting new orders to be able to finally leave orbit.

Several times through his first shift with Spock back on duty Jim felt the skin of his neck prickle, the little hairs there rising to stand on edge. It felt like somebody was staring at him. Though each time he turned around in his chair, everything was as it should be. Everyone bend dutifully over their station, overseeing, testing and documenting.

When Jim had turned around to the same picture of quiet discipline for the fourth time, he thought that maybe the strange sensation again was some memory of Spock’s hot breath brushing against his skin. At this thought he had to suppress a rather embarrassing shiver and grip the armrests of his chair to not squirm.

Why the hell was he still thinking about this shit? And why the hell was he still thinking about this shit _on the bridge_? And why the fucking hell was his body still reacting to this like a teenager on hormone-overdose?

The prickly feel on his neck continued and Jim was able to bravely ignore it for nearly an hour. Then, all be damned, he jerked his chair around, nearly startling Uhura out of her chair and – caught Spock staring.

Their eyes briefly met before they each abruptly faced the other direction again.

Jim could’ve sworn that everybody on the bridge except him and Spock was unduly amused.

*****

On his first day back on duty Spock had surveilled Jim discretely whenever possible.

A fascinating finding of this surveillance was that Jim seemed to be aware of Spock watching him as the human turned around in his chair several times to look around the bridge. Jim seemed to guess that something behind him accounted for his discomfort, but he did not seem to be sure where to look for its cause.

At one time Spock was not quick enough to turn away and thus met Jim’s gaze.

Even though, the captain was quick to turn around and away from Spock swiftly, Spock could still make out the minute change on the human’s face. First the captain’s facial features changed to mild surprise then his cheeks and ears changed in color – they became faintly pink.

Spock filed this finding away for later inspection and started to read through all of the reports that had been written about the plants which had caused his and the captain’s inebriation as well as all the reports which had been written about the absence of the scarce mineral for which they had beamed down to Karanka III in the first place.

After also reading up on everything which had transpired throughout his absence, Spock went to the labs to do some more tests of his own.

When Spock came back to the bridge, Uhura just announced that they had an incoming call from Starfleet command with new orders. Jim nodded in Uhura’s direction as he got out of his chair, “I’ll take it in my ready room. Spock, you’re with me.”

Spock inclined his head and followed his captain into the ready room.

Jim sat down at the table to take the call. Spock seated himself besides his captain, deliberately sitting a little closer than would have been necessary.

Just before he took the call, Jim gazed at Spock, a puzzled look on his face. Spock noticed that Jim’s cheeks and ears were slightly pink again. Further the captains breathing rate had increased, his pupils widened. The captain put his hand to his neck to stroke his own skin there then suddenly stilled, looked at Spock again – this time his face slack, mouth open – and abruptly turned to face the screen.

Fascinating.

Jim pushed a button and on the screen appeared the face of an admiral. The man relayed the Enterprise’s new orders to them briefly and Jim cut the transmission again.

Their new orders again involved an uninhabited planet which was supposed to be rich in certain minerals. Spock could tell, that Jim was not pleased by this outlook.

“Why investigate a planet again?” Jim asked. “I wish they would give us something interesting! Just another planet with minerals.” He groaned.

Spock cocked his head, “we are on an exploratory mission, captain. Thus it is only logical to explore – in this case investigate a planet and its minerals.” He lectured Jim.

“Thank you, Mr. Spock. I know. I just, just… why?”

Jim rubbed his eyes.

Spock watched him and then calculated how strong his exhalation needed to be so Jim would be able to feel the movement of air against his skin. He changed his position on the chair only slightly and released his breath only a little bit stronger then would have been necessary.

Jim shuddered. Though Spock could tell from the tensing of Jim’s shoulders that he tried not to. Spock exhaled again and the captain’s hands closed around the armrests of his chair, his posture going unnaturally stiff.

“I take it that your second question was redundant just as your first and hence does not require an answer?” Spock asked.

Jim still had not moved. His knuckles were turning white where his hands were still firmly locked around the armrests of his chair. His breathing rate was increased again and he had begun to sweat. Though it was not visible yet, Spock was close enough to smell the change in Jim’s scent – a slight trace of excitement and... _arousal_.

Fascinating.

Jim started out of his chair. His eyes were wide as he fixed them on Spock.

Spock cocked his head innocently. Jim straightened, righted his uniform shirt and without any further comment left the room.

Spock watched Jim leave and the door slide shut behind him. The human had definitely reacted to Spock’s maneuvers. And he had definitely reacted to Spock’s maneuvers in the positive. The human’s body language combined with the change in his scent were quite easy to read for Spock. All which Jim had displayed pointed towards Jim enjoying Spock’s attention and even being aroused by it. Nevertheless, to judge by the display of bewilderment on Jim’s face, he still seemed to be oblivious that Spock did any of it on purpose.

Spock thought that he ought to change that.

He went back to the bridge and seated himself at the science station. Whenever he waited for the computer to get through with some calculations he had just entered, Spock allowed himself to briefly think about his advance on Jim. Spock needed to send a signal which Jim would be able to interpret as being sent deliberately. But still, whatever Spock was going to do it had to be subtle enough to not be embarrassing.

Spock engaged his memory as to in which ways Jim acted with regard to others.

To reenact one of Jim’s own behavioral patterns seemed to be the logical thing to do, since Jim would most likely be able to recognize his own behavior even if it was enacted by Spock.

Jim was very tactile. He always touched everything and everyone. But since Jim had already reacted quite strongly to Spock sitting closer to him than usual, Spock deduced that simply touching Jim was not the way in which he would like to proceed. Furthermore Spock found it to be quite plump and everyone on the bridge would most probably be able to decode the meaning of such an operation.

Besides touching everything and everybody around him, Jim also constantly touched himself in several ways. He put his face in his hands, rubbed his eyes, chewed on his lips, licked them, he bit his fingers and stroked them over his lips. By Vulcan standards quite a display of obscenity.

Spock, however, was on a human build starship with a mostly human crew and the man whose attention he wanted to gain was human also.

With a little further thought on the matter, Spock came to a decision.

The next time Jim turned to face Spock without any pressing ship business at hand, Spock first made sure to establish eye contact with his captain to then part his lips slightly.

Jim reacted with a startled look of bewilderment on his face which also led him to mirror Spock’s facial expression. And since the captain did not look away, Spock took this as his chance and put his thumb to his slightly parted lips.

He did not extend the motion to one of Jim’s displays of rubbing and chewing. However, he made sure to briefly touch his thumb to his front teeth and tip it once with his tongue.

Jim reacted to this in several stages.

First he just stared, skin going pale and face going slack. Next Jim’s gaze began to flick from Spock’s mouth back to his eyes and back to his mouth again. All the while Jim’s mouth worked without producing any sound.

Finally, Jim abruptly turned his chair around to face the view screen, his face going from pale to pink. Jim first touched his own lips with his right hand to then grab the armrests of his chair with both hands. He made a choking sound which lead Dr. McCoy, who had just come to the bridge, check Jim for an allergic reaction.

Spock found that the progress of his Jim-related tests was adequate.

*****

When Jim had caught Spock staring at him he had explained it to himself that maybe the Vulcan was just contemplating the happenings on Karanka III. Maybe just like Jim the guy needed some time to come to terms with the fact that they had actually spent a night together. Well, that is they had slept very close to one another, not with each other, mind you! But it could still be something the Vulcan was embarrassed about. After all Vulcans were a very private species.

Jim wanted to give Spock the time to settle the issue on his own although he felt not entirely comfortable with the prickly feel of Spock staring at him.

The very next day on shift, Spock’s strange behavior continued. If Jim hadn’t known any better, he would have thought that Spock had seated himself closer to Jim than usual when they were at the ready room to take the call from Starfleet command.

As it were, Jim already had enough trouble not to think of Spock in a sensual way without the guy practically sitting on his lap.

Jim had been eagerly awaiting new orders from command because he had hoped that a new mission would provide a meaningful distraction for his wandering thoughts. But instead of bringing a diversion, Spock’s behavior in the ready room had only fuelled Jim’s daydreaming sessions further. Just as the orders from command were likely to extend Jim’s time to engage in daydreaming.

Starfleet command had turn them to the next uninhabited system to explore the next boring planet in regard to a rare mineral.

Jim had given in to whine about his fate and probable death by boredom while Spock was still present in his ready room. All to no avail. His Vulcan first officer had lectured him about the point of exploration.

But that had not been all of it. The Vulcan had literally breathed down Jim’s neck. Sitting so very close to him, Jim had been fried in Spock’s body heat and had tried hard not to shudder when he had felt Spock’s hot breath on his skin.

Immediately his mind had been filled with pleasant memories from a certain night spent in a certain cave. Those memories in turn had resulted in a multitude of rather embarrassing bodily reactions on Jim’s behalf.

For a second Jim had thought about confronting Spock.

Yet the thought that he himself might be seeing things which were not there had stopped him. Demanding of Spock why he was violating Jim’s personal space might in fact say a lot more about Jim then Spock, given that Jim was really just overreacting.

Besides, confronting Spock would surely lead to another lecture of the fact that Vulcan’s didn’t do such things as deliberately violate a person’s personal space or breathe on their neck.

In the end, Jim knew, Spock would only do as he always did and turn around everything Jim said to come down on Jim himself. Confronting Spock could only end in exposing Jim’s own trouble of viewing Spock professionally as a colleague.

Hell, Spock might even accuse Jim of insulting or worse harassing him.

No, definitely a no to confronting Spock.

After leafing his ready room and Spock in it, Jim managed to calm his racing pulse. This stupid Vulcan impacted him far too much. He had to get a grip on himself! Spock was his friend and his first officer. … And attractive. _Shut up_!

Jim heard the door to the bridge open and close. He heard Spock’s soft footfalls pass behind his chair but refrained from turning around to look at him.

He relayed Starfleet’s instruction to his crew and had Sulu plot a course for their new destination.

After a long while of sitting in the captain’s chair and having nothing happen Jim finally forgot that he still wanted to be mad at his first officer. He turned around to look at Spock. Which in turn immediately led to Jim being mad at Spock again.

His supposed to be stoic, neat and tidy Vulcan first officer had the audacity to look Jim straight in the eye and then _put his fucking thumb to his lips_ _nibbling away at its tip_!

On every other person of the crew this pose would’ve looked pensive. Yet, on Spock it looked _obscene_.

Jim felt totally out of his element. This fucking Vulcan had to be kidding him! Was this what it looked like when a Vulcan was trying to hit on you?

Heat rose to Jim’s face and ears and he jerked his chair back around to face the view screen again. The visual input he had just got rose more of the memories of Karanka III to his mind’s eye.

Jim touched his own lips. It felt like there was the ghost of Spock’s touch lingering there even though the Vulcan had never touched Jim’s lips. Yet. _Stop it, fucking brain_!

He gripped the armrests of his captain’s chair and tried to get a hold onto himself.

The choking sounds Jim made while trying to contain a hysterical laugh and still breathe, brought Bones down on him. Why was Bones always there to witness his most miserable moments?

Jim decided that he was totally going to confront Spock about this thumb-thing. And this very evening after shift at that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let yourselves be warned, this is where the smut starts.  
> Have fun.

The reminder of the shift passed without Spock exhibiting any more strange or obscene behavior. And after shift, Jim was not so sure about confronting Spock anymore. Well, he definitely had seen what he’d seen but still, there was a chance he had overreacted. Or worse – imagined all of it.

Jim struggled with himself and then lost or won (or whatever), went to Spock’s quarters and buzzed for entry.

The doors opened almost immediately. Spock was standing in the passage to his sleeping area, his hands folded behind his back, face straight.

Jim stepped inside just far enough for the door to close behind him.

“Captain.” Spock greeted politely.

“Mr. Spock.”

Jim fiddled with the hem of his sleeve. “Well, Mr. Spock,  I thought that I saw some strange behavior on you today, so I, I just wanted to check if you were all right. He began, knowing that he had no idea what he really wanted to say.

“Was there some problem you were thinking about earlier on the bridge?” Jim asked lamely.

“Yes, captain.” Spock replied, “I was indeed contemplating the progress of a test I am currently conducting.”

“Of course.” Jim clapped his hands and flinched at the loud sound in Spock’s quiet quarters. Spock just stood rigid as ever, chin up and all.

He should have guessed that Spock wouldn’t give anything away freely. Maybe it hadn’t been such a bright idea to try to confront Spock without a plan. Jim bit his lips and made himself look into Spock’s eyes. The Vulcan held Jim’s gaze and they entered into an awkward stare down.

“Must be some rather troubling test. I’ve never seen you exhibit such… emotional behavior before.” Jim said.

Spock only raised an angular eyebrow at that and the stare down continued

The silence grew bigger and the air seemed to be getting heavier.

Jim’s body started to react to Spock’s close proximity and the fact that the two of them were in Spock’s private quarters. Alone. He started to sweat, his palms going damp. Jim equally wanted to run for the hills and launch himself at Spock at the same time.

He had to bite down hard on his tongue to keep in a hysterical laugh.

He nervously licked his lips, only to find that Spock followed the movement with his eyes. Or was he just seeing things?

Jim deliberately licked his lips again, and there! Sure enough Spock’s eyes flickered down to Jim’s mouth.

Uh-huh.

This time the small hysterical chuckle escaped.

Jim closed his mouth with a pop, and stared at Spock who had taken a deliberate step towards Jim.

It felt like shrinking. Even though the difference in height between them was not that big, Spock seemed to be towering over Jim, staring down at him. Jim had to concentrate to keep his feet from stumbling backwards undignifiedly.

This was both unnerving and exciting.

And then Spock had Jim thunderstruck once again. Spock slowly and sensually bit his on own bottom lip. Jim’s eyes were glued to Spock’s mouth. He heard his own breath hitch.

Sure Spock would’ve analyzed by now that Jim was reacting to his little stunt by being more than a little aroused.

The fact that Spock didn’t do anything to put more distance between them or stop his display of sensuality said something on its own.

Jim thought that he might choke. Or cream his pants.

Well then, this game he knew.

Jim licked his lips again, this time slowly and almost erotically, casting a glance at Spock from under his lashes. The Vulcan’s nostrils flared and Jim had to suppress a full body shudder.

He swallowed hard, then – what the hell – hugged himself and rather cockily and said to Spock, “well, don’t you think it’s rather cold in here?”

Now, Jim had expected to be thrown out of Spock’s quarters or being lectured on that the temperature was even above the setting of the rest of the ship.

What he had not anticipated was being manhandled against the wall next to the door. Spock’s body pressed flush against his.

Spock audibly took in the air at the side of Jim’s face and Jim found himself at the edge of a blackout.

Well he of all who had a reputation of always thinking first with his dick now had to really get a grip on himself to not totally come in his pants because _he_ _was being scented_!

Jim moaned, this time without embarrassment. “Oh my god, Spock! Oh yes, please!”

He had no idea what he was begging for but Spock nevertheless reacted quickly and bit Jim’s lip.

Jim felt his hips roll forward without his command.

Spock pressed against him even harder and then his mouth came crushing down on Jim’s in a demanding kiss.

Spock’s lips were smooth and soft and hot. Jim grabbed two fists full of Spock’s shiny black hair, tearing and yanking. By now he was shamelessly rutting against Spock’s leg. God he wanted to crawl all over the guy!

Soon Jim found his own hair being pulled, Spock’s other hand had found its way under both of his uniform shirts palming the tender flesh of Jim’s back.

He and Spock were a trembling mess of tangled limps, grasping hands and ragged breaths.

And then, just like that, Spock pulled back with his whole body, putting a little space between them and making Jim roll his hips embarrassingly at nothing but thin air.

Jim followed Spock open-mouthed, trying to get Spock’s lips back onto his, Spock’s tongue back into his mouth.

“If we do not stop here, captain, chances that we will engage in sexual intercourse are ninety-eight point seven percent.” Spock was still straight faced, though his lips were tainted slightly green and his voice husky.

Man, this man was killing him. _Captain_ and _sexual intercourse_ , seriously?

Jim moaned, slapped his own hand to his crotch and began rubbing at the bulge there intently. Spock zeroed in on him, his face going slack, dark eyes wild.

Jim trembled and squirmed under his own hand and Spock’s predatory stare.

“Oh fuck, Spock! You’re killing me! Don’t you just stand there! OH GOD! I’m going to come, Spock! Oh _GOD_!” Jim began seeing stars, his body shivering uncontrollably.

And what the fuck? Here he was, rubbing himself to ecstasy in Spock’s quarters under Spock’s lustful stare. And Spock himself had somehow started this!

Why the hell had the stupid Vulcan stopped touching him?

Jim had to close his eyes and to force his hand to still on his own dick. _Breathe_ , he told himself. There was just seconds and pure will power between himself and an undignified orgasm in much too tight Starfleet regulation pants.

When he felt, he once again had a grip on himself, Jim opened his eyes again. The sight that greeted him brought him instantly right back to the edge.

Spock was looming over him, one hand braced against the wall besides Jim’s head. And he was panting. His eyes dark and intent, his whole body trembling slightly. But way the hottest part was that Spock had his own hand put down to his own privates squeezing himself through his pants.

Jim thought that maybe his eyes might just fall out.

He stared hungrily at Spock’s hand and began to rub at himself again, moaning deeply. “Spock. God.” man he felt breathless. “If you’re not going to do something those chances for, for sexual intercourse will,… they will go away, because if you don’t stop being so fucking hot, I will, I will just -”

Spock wordlessly gripped both of Jim’s wrists and held his hands above his head, stopping Jim effectively from touching himself and pinning him against the wall again.

Jim wound under Spock’s dark gaze and wailed in frustration. There was much too little Spock touching him and in the wrong places at that.

Spock just continued to stare.

“Spock! What are you doing? Are you trying to stare me to orgasm?” Jim winced at the pathetic sound of his own voice.

“That could proof to be an interesting addition to my testing.” Spock stated.

Testing? What the fuck?

“Mr. Spock, those troublesome tests of yours, they were not by any chance about how to pick me up?” Jim asked.

Spock stared down on him. “As I have three times your strength I have no need to conduct any tests about being able to lift you off the floor.”

“Uh-huh. Sure.” Jim felt as annoyed as aroused and he was pretty sure that Spock had understood what he’d just asked. How was this guy still poker-faced and straight thinking when his little test was clearly headed straight for something sexual?

“Show me.” Jim blurted out and before he knew what was happening, Spock had both of Jim’s wrists secured in one of his strong hands. Spock’s other arm went round Jim’s waist and Jim’s feet left the floor.

Spock was incredibly close again. Jim felt the Vulcan’s hot breath on his face.

He let his head fall back against the wall, panting and stared at Spock.

“Okay, very impressive.” Jim stammered. Maybe he was going to choke on his own tongue. “So, so you’ve just picked me up.”

“Indeed.”

“Let go of my hands.”

Spock only continued to stare at him. Then the Vulcan dipped his head slightly to sniff at Jim’s neck, his soft lips brushing Jim’s throat lightly.

Jim moaned. “Please Spock, let go of my hands!” he whined. “If you let go of my hands, I’ll be able to actually use them.” Maybe telling Spock what he was about to do with his hands would set them free. You never knew, maybe dirty talk would work on Vulcans, too.

“If you let go of my hands,” Jim began, “I can be the one to touch your dick, while I’ll be licking your lips and your tongue. _Oh_ _my_ _god, did you just growl_? Then, then, _ah_ , then, _oh god!_ _Spock_ _!_ Then, -”

Breathe, Jim, breathe! Dirty talk certainly worked on Jim, even if it came from himself. And then Spock had made this low rumbling sound in his chest.

“Please let go of my hands, Spock!”

Jim tried to at least get a little hold on himself, breathing deeply. How could anyone be so goddamn turned on?

“Uh, ‘kay…” he started again panting heavily, “If you let go of my hands, Spock, I’ll be touching you all over. I’ll be caressing every inch of your beautiful skin, kissing your stomach. I’ll insert first one then two fingers into your body and then, ah, _fuck, Spock_! I’ll put my fingers into my own hole if you like watching better but please, _please_ do something! Else I’m going to explode something.”

Spock was panting again, too. Jim thought of that as progress even though he had brought himself to the very edge again with his little dirty talk session and the effects it had on Spock.

Very slowly Spock put him down on the floor.

“I take your offer – you will stimulate yourself with your own fingers as you just said.” Spock’s voice was low and husky and totally sexy.

Jim released his breath in a shuttered moan, “Spock! Fuck!”

“Indeed.”

Spock released his death grip on Jim’s wrists while Jim found himself immovable on the wall trying hard to draw enough oxygen into his lungs. By now he was pretty sure that the Vulcan had every single one of his moves on Jim calculated neatly to keep Jim on a point of maximal arousal.

Jim wasn’t sure if should be angry or grateful for that.

When Spock gripped the hem of Jim’s gold tunic, Jim stared dumbly for a second and then launched himself at Spock. Their lips met in a searing kiss, teeth clacking uncomfortably, their limbs tangled to the obnoxious sound of open-mouthed, licking kisses.

Spock pulled Jim’s golden shirt over Jim’s head, ripping it in the process while Jim tried to get his boots off without untying them.

He got his left foot freed only seconds before Spock shredded his trousers, leaving Jim naked with only his right boot and the remnants of the right leg of his regulation pants hanging limply at his ankle.

Jim gripped Spock’s blue science tunic and tried to pull it over Spock’s head but the Vulcan intervened and ripped the offending fabric off his body. Jim gasped.

Spock literally ripping off his clothes – this was so fucking hot!

Somehow Spock managed to undress completely without breaking their kiss and without ripping his pants.

Jim clawed at every spot of naked Vulcan skin he could reach. Spock’s skin was smooth, soft black hair on his chest.

When Spock pushed his body flush against Jim’s, their now naked skin touching knee to chest, Jim thought again, that maybe he was going to blackout. He pulled Spock’s hair, trying to get closer still, Spock bit his neck, his jaw, his shoulder, scenting him, rubbing against Jim.

“Now, Jim, insert a finger into yourself.”

It was not a request, more a demand. Jim just stared dumbly at Spock until the meaning of the words found its way into his brain.

He paused for another second to stare at his fingers. First he thought of licking them but then thought better and with a wicked grin rubbed his fingers over Spock’s dripping cock.

Spock’s whole body spasmed. The Vulcan closed his eyes and bared his teeth. This was _so fucking hot_!

When Jim thought, that his fingers were slick enough, he stepped his legs a little further apart and arched his back away from the wall putting his own hand between his hind cheeks. He started to rub at his entrance while holding Spock’s burning gaze. Finger number one went inside and Jim felt his eyes roll back.

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

Spock’s test had taken an interesting turn.

After Jim had reacted to Spock’s behavior on the bridge, Spock was not entirely surprised to find Jim paying him a visit after shift.

Spock was gratified that his efforts had been worth a while and had not only Jim notice the intentionality behind Spock’s actions but had also brought the human to his quarters.

When his human captain started to lick his lips nervously, Spock allowed himself to mirror the human display of excitement by biting his own lower lip. Jim had reacted to this strongly, the intoxicating smell of arousal added to his scent.

Spock had allowed his control to slip away and as a result had become almost unbearably aroused himself. Jim’s scent washed over him.

Spock allowed his body to follow its yearning and took a step towards Jim. In reaction to this, a little note of excited fear was added to Jim’s scent.

Spock felt his ancient drives kick in. This human drove him mad! It was not only the intoxicating smell. He _knew_ Jim. Spock knew the human’s brilliant mind and kind soul. He wanted to join his very existence with Jim’s.

Soon Spock had pinned Jim to the bulkhead next to the door and took in the human’s sweet smell.

Jim started to rub his swollen genitals against Spock’s leg. Spock needed all which was left of his control to not instantly rip off Jim’s clothes and mate with him. Though he let his lust have the best of him and brought his mouth to Jim’s in a human kiss. Excitement and arousal bled from Jim to Spock through their skin to skin contact. Spock’s body began to tense. He had no experience in sexual matters. Never before had anybody touched his body in the way Jim’s body was now sliding against his. Never before had he himself touched his own body in a sexual manner.

Spock pulled back. A little way further down this road and Spock knew he might not be able to stop himself. He did not want to force himself upon Jim.

“If we do not stop here, captain, chances that we will engage in sexual intercourse are ninety-eight point seven percent.” He informed Jim.

Jim moaned and squirmed in reaction to Spock’s words and Spock again needed all he had left of his control to keep the distance between Jim and himself.

Then the human touched himself.

Spock had never before felt an equally powerful spike of pure lust wash through him. Maybe this was what pon farr felt like. Spock watched Jim intently and let himself be carried so far away that he allowed himself to touch his own genitals. His hand slid over the rough fabric of his pants stretching over his own swollen organ. The sensation was immensely pleasurable. Spock’s body began to tremble.

However when Jim informed Spock that he was going to climax by his own hand, Spock felt obliged to intervene. He himself wanted to be the cause for Jim’s orgasm.

He pinned Jim’s hands above his head which proofed to be a fascinating addition to his tests.

Jim did what he did best – he tried to talk his way out. Jim began to tell Spock, what he would do with his hands if Spock let got of them.

“I can be the one to touch your dick, while I’ll be licking your lips and your tongue.” Jim told him.

“If you let go of my hands, Spock, I’ll be touching you all over. I’ll be caressing every inch of your beautiful skin, kissing your stomach. I’ll insert first one then two fingers into your body and then, ah, _fuck, Spock_!” Jim went on, his voice rough and sultry. “I’ll put my fingers into my own hole if you like watching better but –.” Spock’s growl finally shut the human up. At this point Spock felt that he could not deny Jim anything anymore.

The outlook to be able to see Jim touch himself in such a manner made Spock’s vision nearly wink out. Spock’s aspiration rate rose even further as more hormones were pumped into his bloodstream.

He set Jim back down on the floor and released Jim’s hands.

“I take your offer – you will stimulate yourself with your own fingers as you just said.” Spock told Jim. In reaction Jim went slack and he swayed on his feet. The sweet smell of Jim’s arousal seemed to fill Spock’s whole quarters.

Spock set himself on disposing of their clothes. Nearly every part of their uniforms ripped in the process but Spock found that he did not care.

He bathed in the exciting feeling of their skin sliding together, Jim’s emotions nearly drowning him through their skin to skin contact. Spock could not tell his own pleasure from Jim’s anymore.

“Now, Jim, insert a finger into yourself.” he told Jim.

However, Spock had not foreseen that Jim would make use of Spock’s natural ability to produce lubricant at his glans. So the human caught him unguarded and Spock was not able to mask any of his body’s reactions to Jim touching his erect penis.

The sensation was overwhelming. Spock could not find the strength to keep his eyes open and thus nearly missed seeing Jim penetrate himself with his own finger.

But only nearly.

And it was too much.

Spock was overrun by the visual input of Jim riding his own finger and the pleasure radiating off the human’s skin. He wanted to have all of it. Spock wanted to wrap himself around Jim’s mind, to drink his pleasure, his arousal. He wanted to join in body and soul and mind. He wanted to touch his precious human everywhere.

Spock closed the distance between their bodies and wrapped his arms around Jim. He smelled the human’s skin, rubbed their faces together and let all of the sensations wash over him. Jim moved in a steady rhythm in his embrace. Spock joined Jim’s gentle movements. A huge wave of gratitude joined the surge of pleasure and lust coursing through his body. Gratitude for having Jim and for the trust and friendship Jim put in him. Though, Spock realized that their friendship had just transformed into something else, something much more complex and radiant.

Spock wanted to meld with Jim, to be as close to his human as possible. Even though this meant he had to refrain himself from copulating with Jim.

Melding while copulating might lead highly compatible minds to form a spontaneous bond. Spock could not deny that this thought appealed to him greatly, however he did not want to misuse Jim’s trust.

Spock cradled Jim’s face in his hands, “Ashayam, I want to meld with you.” he whispered.

*****

Jim heard Spock’s whispered words but was not able to react in any way. He just stared at Spock stupidly, panting, his face slack his own finger sawing into his tight hole.

Spock had melded with him a few times. Always in the line of duty. It had been a strange and strangely intriguing experience. Jim could not wrap his head around what it had to feel like to be melded while having sex. Maybe he would be able to drive Spock nuts, to make him go crazy with lust.

At this thought, his eyes closed again at their own will. Whatever the man wished for. “Uh-huh, do it.”

Jim pushed a second finger into himself when Spock gently placed his fingers at Jim’s psi-points.

Then they were one.

As Spock’s desire and lust came crushing down on Jim, he realized that Spock already was at the verge of totally loosing control. Jim’s knees gave in and he would’ve dropped to the floor had Spock not kept him pinned to the wall.

It felt as if he was bathed in a see of pleasure. Jim didn’t know anymore where he ended and Spock began. It was frightening. It was magnificent.

Everything was kisses and ragged breaths, gasps and groping hands. Jim rubbing against Spock and Spock against Jim, their aching, dripping dicks sliding together in a nova of pure pleasure.

It took Jim a moment to register that both of his hands were fisted in Spock’s hair again, the fingers moving inside him belonging to Spock. While Spock’s other hand still held onto Jim’s face, the meld unbroken. Spock’s head rested upon Jim’s shoulder, the Vulcan’s ragged breaths approaching sobbed moans.

Jim felt Spock’s fingers move inside him and through the meld also felt the powerful surge of pure, burning lust that slammed through Spock with every thrust of his fingers.

Right, there was something about Vulcan hands being sensitive.

It was too much. It was still not enough. To _feel_ Spock’s pleasure was more than Jim could process.

Jim pulled Spock’s hair, arched his back, squirmed under the other man’s touch. He bit Spock’s shoulder, his ear and his neck and finally screamed his release, his toes curling.

Still untouched, Spock followed him over the edge with a throaty cry, his powerful orgasm rocking through both of them.

Seconds later Spock was still shaking and climaxing, his eyes shut tightly, head thrown back and teeth bared, each breath a ragged, husky moan. Jim still connected through the meld moaned with Spock through wave after wave of pleasure.

Then it subsided.

Spock weakly leaned against Jim, resting his head upon Jim’s shoulder again. And Jim just blissfully held him, gently stroking his hand over Spock’s back.

When Spock began to go limp in his arms, Jim pushed at him but was unable to move the Vulcan.

“Hey, maybe we should move to your bed, huh?” he rubbed Spock’s back and again pushed at him.

This time the Vulcan let himself be moved and with non of his usual grace stumbled forward, leaning heavily on Jim.

Once they had arrived at Spock’s bed, Spock collapsed onto it, going instantly totally and utterly slack.

Jim had to smile to himself. Then he put Spock’s feet onto the bed with the rest of his body and tried to cover him with the bed sheets. No easy task when a limp and heavy Vulcan lay on top of them.

Jim thought that maybe even a dead Vulcan had more muscle tone then Spock had at this moment. He was almost afraid that some of Spock’s molecules would accidentally seep into the mattress.

But, hell, what a sight! Spock laying spreadeagled on his bed, face peacefully relaxed.

Jim seated himself next to Spock’s upper body and deliberately messed up the Vulcan’s silky black hair. No reaction. Spock not even tensed or twitched a muscle.

“Spock?” – nothing.

“Hey, you okay?” – again nothing.

This time Jim ruffled Spock’s hair roughly and tugged at one of his pointy ears – but still no reaction.

“Hey, Spock, you’re scaring me! Please communicate with me so I know you’re not dead!” Jim winced. He sounded pathetic again.

He knew that Spock was not dead, because, well, his chest was still rising and falling steadily and Jim still felt something of the meld buzz in the back of his head. But he wanted to make sure that the Vulcan was alright and not damaged in any way.

Finally Spock had mercy on Jim and lifted his eyelids just high enough for Jim to see the movement. Then Spock’s eyes fell shut again.

Jim felt incredibly smug. He started to caress the Vulcan’s face and hair, tugging at the one visible pointy ear. It was nice to have free access without Spock giving any objections.

Jim leaned in and kissed Spock’s cheek, then his soft, slack mouth. Jim nibbled along Spock’s jaw to then again turn to the Vulcan’s lips.

He gently pulled at Spock’s bottom lip with his teeth then licked first along Spock’s upper lip, then into his mouth, exploring the warm wetness there.

Spock did not move and just let him have his way.

Who would have thought that the Vulcan would be out of order due to Jim Kirk’s sexual influence?

He, the great James T. Kirk had actually managed to make a Vulcan go non-vocal.

Jim bent down and removed the Starfleet regulation boot he was still wearing together with the shred of his trousers still caught around his ankle. He went to the bathroom to clean himself.

Spock lay on his stomach and had his own mess buried under his gorgeous body. The Vulcan would not be happy about that tomorrow but there was nothing Jim could do about it. Spock was much to heavy in his current state to be moved to any extent.

Jim took in the scene once more – the tattered shreds of their uniforms lying across the floor of Spock’s quarters. Spock lying naked and glorious if still a little bit graceless across his bed.

But even though Jim enjoyed himself immensely he became bored quickly.

He pushed at Spock to make some room for himself but to no avail – Spock was heavy and limp like a wet rag. Jim puffed out a breath and curled up around Spock as well as he could.

He basked in the heat radiating from his first officer and let himself drift off to sleep.

*****

Spock felt the shift in Jim’s consciousness and knew that the human had fallen asleep at his side.

What had just happened was still almost too much to process.

He considered his test successful.

The floating sensation of his current state of mind felt not so much different from the accidental inebriation on Karanka III. Only this time Spock felt that his shields and control were there and would obey his command if he wished to engage them. That is, if he were able to respond to his surroundings in any way. Spock had known that his species tended to go into a refractory paralysis but as he had never had any sexual encounters, he had never before experienced this trait of his Vulcan biology. It was fascinating and also somewhat disquieting.

However, Spock felt far to relaxed to care.

All of Spock’s muscles were relaxed at once. Everything that currently occupied his mind, all just bled out from his thoughts and vaporized into thin air. The result was a peace of mind he was only able to achieve in his most powerful trances.

Spock still felt the shift of Jim’s mind against his. This was unusual, for they had broken the meld seventeen minutes and six seconds ago. Spock made a mental note to pursue this thought further later on. For now he felt that he did not care and allowed himself to also drift into sleep.

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

Jim woke to find himself wrapped up in Spock’s arms much like in the cave on Karanka III. Only this time he was in Spock’s warm quarters and they were both naked.

Memories of last night had him instantly aroused again.

He had seriously had sex with Spock! If only just finger sex but still sex.

Jim felt a little hysterical.

Then he realized that this was the first time he had stayed the night after a sexual encounter. And that it was the first time he was actually anxious about the outcome of this sexual encounter.

Jim also realized that he didn’t want this to be just a one night stand. He hoped that Spock didn’t see the night they had now deliberately spent together as a test which was now concluded.

Hopefully Vulcan’s didn’t do casual and Jim’s exciting night with Spock would actually turn into something with much more exciting nights to follow. And, yes, the prospect of committing to a relationship was a little bit frightening. Yet the prospect of committing to a relationship with Spock was, well, thrilling (if still a little bit frightening.)

Jim wriggled and found he could turn around in Spock’s arms.

Judging by the relaxed line of Spock’s mouth and his even breaths, the Vulcan was still asleep.

Jim pushed lightly against Spock’s shoulder and as it happened, the Vulcan let himself be pushed to lie on his back. Spock inhaled deeply and released his breath in a toneless sigh. His body tensed briefly but he didn’t wake up.

Jim smiled to himself. Yesterday Spock had had the upper hand but now Jim was set to give Spock a morning welcome the Vulcan would never forget.

Very gently Jim removed the bed sheets from Spock’s still naked body. He settled between the Vulcan’s legs and began to kiss down Spock’s belly, nuzzling the velvety hair on Spock’s torso. His own breath hitched as Jim mouthed along the length of Spock’s still soft but already swelling dick.

When Spock’s cock was again fully erect, Jim bowed down and closed his mouth around the head.

This was the happiest morning of his life!

*****

Spock woke to oral stimulation of his genitals.

As he had just emerged from sleep, he had no control and no shields in place to prevent his body from strongly reacting to the overwhelming sensation.

Spock gasped, his breath going rough and unsteady. Arousal slammed through his body again. The sensory input of Jim’s actions was too much. Spock arched his back and screamed.

Instantly, Jim’s attention to his genitals ceased. Spock used the intermission to try and get some control over the embarrassing sounds he made. He managed to muffle his cries to sobs.

His thoughts were fogged up and sluggish by the surge of lust cursing through his body. Still, Spock was irritated that Jim’s stimulating attentions had not yet returned to him.

*****

Jim had anticipated surprise or maybe even that Spock would tell him to leave him alone. But to Jim’s surprise, Spock jerked awake, his body going instantly rigid. Then the Vulcan threw his head back and screamed.

Jim let go of Spock immediately, his eyes going wide. Spock’s face was contorted, eyes tightly shut, his mouth now working in a silent scream. The Vulcan gulped in air and released it in quiet little sobs.

Jim stared at Spock. His brain wasn’t able to deduce any meaning from what he saw.

This certainly was a very strong emotional reaction. If Spock had just screamed from pleasure, well, Jim felt like squeaking and rutting into the mattress. But his excitement was throttled by the possibility that Spock’s scream had been from discomfort. At this thought Jim felt a little bit sick.

Spock’s sobs had turned into gasped breaths. Slowly the Vulcan opened his eyes to fix his gaze on Jim, “what are you doing, Jim?” he breathed out between gasps.

Still feeling dumbstruck, Jim needed another few heartbeats to gather his thoughts.

“I, I was trying to, to pleasure you.” He stammered. There went bright, witty Jim to be reduced to a stammering, blushing teenager. “I, I didn’t want to hurt you, Spock. I,… Well, I like what I did to you. I mean when I’m at the receiving end. And also at the giving end. When I am at the giving end. So I thought that, that maybe…”

“What are you talking about, Jim? I am not hurt.” Spock cut through Jim’s ramblings.

Jim drew in a deep breath, “I didn’t hurt you?” He asked dumbly.

Spock stared at him, “clearly, quite the contrary is true.” Spock let his head fall back against the pillow still panting.

Jim stupidly stared at the air in front of him. His chest felt as if fireworks filled with champagne had just exploded around his heart. He shuddered and smiled and shuddered again. The wave of love he felt for Spock washed over him, stretching his face further in a very bright and stupid grin.

Spock cut through his love-silly musings by asking “will you please resume your actions, Jim?” Jim felt his breath hitch at Spock's words and the burning gaze the Vulcan had fixed upon him. The love and tenderness in his heart were joined by a tsunami of burning desire. He gripped Spock's shoulder and then gently stroked along Spock’s jaw.

Spock closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. “Though I am not sure I will be able to control my reactions to your touch. The sensation is quite overwhelming.” Spock added seriously, his eyes still locked with Jim's.

“Control... what?” Jim asked, trying to figure out if Spock was embarrassed by his own pleasure or just giving an update on his Vulcan control. “I’ll happily comply to your request, commander,” Jim stated and then grinning added: “but don’t you dare control any of your reactions!”

Spock moaned at the mention of his rank. Jim started to kiss him fiercely and slipped his tongue insides Spock’s mouth when the Vulcan parted his lips in another moan.

Panting Jim propped himself up on one elbow to take in the sight of Spock’s squirming body and the emotion playing on his pale face. At this moment, the Vulcan looked incredibly young and vulnerable and hot. Jim felt priviledged to be able to see Spock like that.

He kissed his Vulcan once again, gentler this time. “You know, Mr. Spock, you are incredibly hot like this.” He told Spock, holding the Vulcan’s gaze.

Spock closed his eyes and moaned. “Please, Jim. The stasis of blood in my genitals starts to get uncomfortable. Will you please proceed?” Spock begged, face pressed against Jim’s neck.

The plea went straight to Jim’s dick. Only Spock could have him turned on by scientific sex talk.

Jim kissed Spock one more time to then move down his body and swallow down the Vulcan’s cock.

Spock arched his back again, his hands fisted in his bed covers, muttered Vulcan words falling from his lips.

*****

Spock tried hard not to rip his bed covers. Also he fought hard to keep his hands away from the human’s fair hair. He didn’t want to hurt Jim.

Jim used his mouth effectively and skilfully, bringing Spock to undreamed-of heights but not yet allowing him to climax. Spock was equally frustrated and immensely pleased by this.

By now Spock was moaning shamelessly, his body quivering and shaking. Just like last night he dared to let his control slip completely. The arousal and excitement he felt from Jim where their skin touched spiked his own pleasure further. Spock wanted to compile and analyze all the sensations, all of his reactions to Jim but found he was unable to gather any clear thoughts. Jim filled all of his conscious mind. Spock's very existence was filled by the moment and how good his body felt under Jim's attention.

Then Jim’s mouth slipped off him. Spock felt himself unable to respond in any way, he felt bereft, his mind fogged up by Jim’s skillful treatment.

“Just a second. Don’t move.” Jim muttered and went into their shared bathroom.

The sound of his own breaths filled the room loudly. Spock could not find any sense in Jim’s behavior. But before Spock could start to analyze his current situation, Jim was back at his side. The human put something down besides the bed and then resumed his position between Spock’s legs.

Jim smiled brightly at Spock. And though Spock thought that such an emotional display had to look strange and improper on his own features, it added up to Jim’s beauty. Spock felt a wave of love and gratefulness wash trough him.

More shamelessly lustful sounds fell from Spock’s lips as Jim’s lips touched his erect penis again. Spock felt Jim’s hands at his thighs, pushing gently while he kissed across Spock’s lower belly.

Spock complied and spread his legs further and jumped when Jim touched him with cold, wet fingers between his legs.

Still panting and trembling, Spock lifted his eyes to Jim’s gaze. Jim leaned in and kissed his mouth thoroughly, his tongue exploring all of Spock’s lips and tongue.

“If anything feels wrong, tell me.” Jim mumbled against Spock’s cheek. Then, before Spock could start to think about Jim’s strange statement, Jim’s lips were on Spock’s swollen genital again. Spock’s hind cheeks were gently parted and one slick finger started to rub against his entrance.

His body quaking, Spock arched his back again. When Jim’s finger pushed inside, Spock’s vision went blank and stars exploded behind his eyes. Never before had anyone touched him in this way. And never before had Spock felt anything like this. He was awed by the magnitude of pleasure rushing through his body.

Spock again threw his head back and screamed. In reaction, Jim stilled to look up at Spock’s face. Spock managed to channel his screams into shouts of pre-Surakian words and tried to seat himself further on Jim’s probing finger.

“Do not stop! Jim, please. Do not stop.” Spock managed to grind out. Part of Spock took notion of his hips rolling without his command but the rest of him was too far gone to care or even be fascinated by this finding. 

Jim’s finger slipped out of him, but before Spock could start to protest, two fingers pushed back in. Spock screamed again. Jim’s fingers moved in and out in a steady pace, caressing the sensible skin inside Spock’s channel.

When Jim’s fingers were suddenly gone, Spock barely managed a pleading “Jim” before he felt Jim’s warm glans at his entrance. Spock’s breath hitched. Jim searched his gaze and Spock managed a single nod to signal his consent.

Then Jim pushed inside, stretching him open. And Spock at last forgot that he was a creature of logic. He screamed his pleasure unable to process anything other than how his body felt under Jim’s treatment and Jim's emotion hitting him through their skin to skin contact. Jim moved slowly, letting himself slip fully out to then gently push back in.

Spock was quaking underneath Jim, his back arching. It was too much, it was not enough.

When he couldn’t take Jim’s slow, teasing pace anymore, Spock took matters into his own hands. He grabbed Jim’s slender hips and had Jim slam into him at a punishing pace.

The human gave a yelp of surprise which soon turned into lustful cries. Spock tried to have Jim move even faster.

Soon the sounds Jim made, his ecstatic face and the sensory input of Jim moving inside him had Spock on the very edge. When Jim closed his fist around Spock’s swollen length, Spock’s world exploded. With a feral cry he gave in to his release, his vision winking out. For a short time, Spock was hyper aware of his body, Jim’s body and even though they were not melded, also Jim’s mind shifting against his.

Then his refractory period claimed him and he gave in to the beckoning darkness. Spock tried to keep at least his eyes open for Jim but was unable to fight the surging waves of hormones in his blood. The human was still sheathed inside Spock, the feel of his movements a muffled echo to what they had been before.

*****

Jim was at the same time hyper-aware of everything and caught up in the blur of the frantic movement of their bodies. In want and wonder he watched the convulsions of Spock’s body. The Vulcan’s husky cries driving him crazy.

When Spock grabbed his hips to fuck himself with Jim, Jim lost it. He joined Spock’ screams not caring if anybody would be able to hear them.

Spock didn’t last long. Jim barely touched the Vulcan’s dick and the other man started shaking and writhing in orgasmic ecstasy. Again it lasted longer than any human orgasm would.

Then Spock went limp.

Jim touched Spock’s face, moving frantically inside the Vulcan’s now unresponding body. He clawed at Spock’s shoulders, his harsh cries suddenly loud in the quiet room.

Head thrown back he finally shouted his own release and collapsed onto Spock.

“I love you, I love you so much, I love you.” Jim muttered, kissing the Vulcan’s still lips, his cheeks and eyebrows.

He took a mental note that next time he would ensure that he came first. There was no fun in fucking an unresponsive, limp Vulcan.

He gently pulled out of Spock and hugged Spock close to him, kissing the Vulcan’s face, nibbling at his soft, relaxed lips.

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

After a while of blissfully drifting, Jim jerked upright.

Fuck. Alpha shift!

A hasty glance towards Spock’s chronometer told him that it was only some twenty-five minutes till both of them were due on the bridge.

“Shit.” Jim sat up, rubbing his face, “Spock, we have to get ready for shift, wake up!”

Spock didn’t respond. Jim leaned over his unmoving Vulcan, “Spock.” Still nothing, not even a muscle twitching.

Would Spock go into this kind of sex-induced coma after every orgasm?

All of Jim’s fantasies of having a quicky in one of the turbolifts died at once.

“Spock! Please open your eyes, you hear me?” Jim asked, stroking Spock’s face but Spock just lay there on his bed. “Shit.”

Jim grabbed Spock’s wrists and yanked on his arms. All to no avail. He managed to make Spock’s head loll to the other side but otherwise all remained as it was. Jim felt slightly panicky. Spock would hate him for making him be late for shift.

How could he have been so stupid? Why exactly had he needed to fuck Spock before shift when afterwards was enough time?

Jim jumped out of Spock’s bed and stumbled to his first officer’s wardrobe. Hastily he grabbed a fresh uniform and threw it on the bed. He pulled socks over Spock’s feet and then slipped Spock’s feet through the legs of a pair of Starfleet regulation briefs. After wrestling them up to Spock’s knees, he paused and ran into their shared bathroom. He got a wet cloth, cleaned Spock and himself and began to struggle with Spock’s underpants again. But once caught underneath the Vulcan’s muscular thighs, the briefs wouldn’t move any further up.

Jim gave a frustrated shout and wrenched at Spock’s underwear one more time. No use, the damn thing wouldn’t budge an inch.

Instead Jim grabbed Spock’s black undershirt and tried to get the Vulcan’s limp arms through the sleeves. But as soon as he tried to get Spock’s second arm into the shirt, the other one slipped out again.

Jim sent the shirt flying across the room with an enraged shout.

He bent over Spock again, “Spock, please!” he begged, not even sure if Spock was able to hear him. Grabbing the other man’s shoulders, Jim shook Spock but Spock remained in his coma-like state, face blissfully relaxed.

Jim pulled his own hair, thinking.

Ha! Bones. He needed to convince Bones to have Spock signed off duty for the morning!

Jim jumped up again, got his legs caught in Spock’s Starfleet regulation pants which had slid to the floor and fell flat on his stomach.

Groaning painfully, he got up again, kicked at the trousers and limped to his own quarters as quickly as possible. He dressed himself in a hurry, then ran to Spock’s quarters again and covered the Vulcan with his bed sheets. Halfway back towards his own quarters, he turned, stuffed Spock’s uniform back into the wardrobe, tried to right Spock’s messed up bed covers and smoothed down the Vulcan’s shiny black hair.

Finally back in his quarters, he called Bones.

“What?” Bones answered his call. “Morning Bones, I love you, too.” Jim chanted. “Can you please do me a favor?”

“Depends. What’s the matter?”

“Well, um,…” what was he supposed to say? “Well, Spock’s not feeling so well, but a little bit of meditation should do. Can you please sign him off for this morning?” Jim held his breath as Bones stayed quiet for a moment.

“I’m on my way.” Bones said.

“No!” Jim nearly shouted. He could hear Bones pause at the other com unit. “No. I mean that’s not necessary. He’ll be fine on his own.” Jim squeezed his eyes shut. Calling Bones – bright idea!

“Jim, I’m a doctor.” Bones said slowly as if talking to a child. “If anyone on this ship isn’t feeling all right, that’s my business. I’ll be there in a moment.”

Jim felt like crying again. Ten minutes until they were due to the bridge.

And now, thanks to his own stupidity, he also had to fend off Bones.

Spock was gonna kill him, revive him and kill him again.

He jumped to his feet again and rushed back to Spock’s quarters looking for anything that might give away what they had been doing. Horror-struck he laid eyes on his ripped gold shirt and the rest of their shredded uniforms still laying near the door. Rushing over to pick them up, he tripped over his own boot and again landed face down on the floor.

“You gotta be kidding me!” He groaned, body hurting all over.

At this moment, Bones’s medical overwrite clicked in the lock and the door swooshed open.

Jim got to his feet, feeling miserable. Bones stared at him, face grumpy, eyes skeptical.

“What are you doing here?” the doctor asked.

“Well, Spock let me in earlier. Now I, I just wanted to, um, let you in.” Not true but also technically not a lie.

Bones stepped towards Spock, already fumbling with his medical kit. Jim stepped into his way, grabbing both of Bones’s arms.

“Spock’s all right. You really don’t need to check on him.” As he said it, Jim already knew that he couldn’t keep Bones from checking on Spock.

“Jim, what’s this all about?” Bones demanded then put a finger on Jim’s cheek, “and what’s this? The two of you had a fight?”

“What’s what?” Jim asked and put his hand on his cheek to cover whatever Bones had found there.

“You’ve got a bruise there.” Bones told him, waving his medical tricorder over Jim. “Your vitals are all over the place, Jim. What did you do?”

“Nothing.” Jim breathed, annoyed, “I just need you to sign Spock off for this morning. Everything else will be all right.”

Bones looked towards Spock. The Vulcan hadn’t twitched a muscle, still out cold in lalaland. His face turned away from them towards the bathroom.

“I’ll do nothing before I haven’t checked him.” Bones told Jim seriously. “What’s wrong with him? Did he pass out?” The doctor started towards the Vulcan’s still form on the bed.

Jim put his face in his hands.

“No, as I told you, he didn’t pass out, he’s all right.” Jim felt his patience slip away. “He’s just, just meditating but otherwise fine.”

Bones grunted and cast Jim a skeptical look. He then turned to Spock, waving his tricorder over Spock.

“Jim, Spock’s endorphin and oxytocin levels are off the scale.” Bones said, frying Jim with his gaze. “There’s enough happy hormones in his system to knock out a whole swarm of Andorian whales. What have you given him?” Bones voice was low and serious. Uh-oh.

“Nothing, Bones. Nothing!” Jim half shouted, gesturing frantically. “Please just sign him off, just for this morning.” Jim begged again.

“Jim, what have you given him?” Bones asked dangerously. “Nothing, I swear, nothing!” Jim whined. “Swear on my ass, kid! What have you given him?” Bones started to get really angry now.

Brilliant. Spock was still zonked and Jim feeling more and more helpless.

“Please, Bones, believe me. All is well. Please!” Jim pleaded with Bones.

“Jim. One last time: What have you given him?” Bones asked again, his voice hard and cold.

With a sigh Jim sat down on the edge of Spock’s bed and put his head in his hands. Something between a laugh and a sob escaped his lips. He looked at Spock. The Vulcan’s face was still turned away from him, one pointy ear visible, his shiny black hair neat and beautiful.

Jim felt love and guilt at the same time. Why did such things keep happening to him?

He lifted his eyes to Bones’s, “look, I can’t tell you. Spock is really, really all right. I’ll stand for that with my life.” Jim sighed deeply. Bones glared at him. It was clear that the good doctor wouldn’t let Jim get away this easily.

“I haven’t given Spock anything.” Jim said resignedly. “But I guess it’s partially my fault that he’s out like that. Can you imagine what Spock’ll do to me when he’ll be late for shift because of me? I wanna live, Bones!” He sighed again. “And when I tell you about this,” he gestured to the situation, “he’ll also kill me.”

Jim put his face in his hands again.

His despair seemed to finally shift Bones’s mood.

“Okay,” Bones said, exhaling slowly. “I’ll sign him off for today but you’re coming with me.”

Jim lifted his head. That was to good to be true!

Bones turned for the door and froze. There was still a shredded gold tunic on the floor next to the door.

“Jim.” Bones voice was vibrating warningly. The good doctor’s patience had clearly reached an endpoint.

Jim wanted to scream.

“I’m able to explain that…” he began.

“You’d better be.” Bones ground out. “And now get the hell out of here!”

Having no other choice, Jim hung his head followed Bones out of Spock’s quarters.

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

Bones turned to engage the lock on the door to Spock’s quarters once it had closed behind them and then turned to Jim, giving him a once-over.

“Okay now. I’ll come to the bridge with you, Jim. You will check if everything is as it should be and then we’re headed towards sickbay. Understood?” Bones asked, his eyes intently fixed upon Jim.

“Yeah.” Jim said weakly and turned to head for the turbolift.

“Jim.” Bones’s voice had a strange sound to it. Jim stopped dead in his tracks. “You’re not wearing shoes.” The doctor told him.

On looking down, Jim realized that he didn’t even feel the cold floor of the Enterprise’s corridor beneath his bare feet. He looked back up to Bones. His friend’s eyes had somewhat softened. Jim knew that he probably just looked like a dumb, stunned kid, his mouth hanging open and everything.

“Just one second.” He mumbled and went back into his own quarters – only his boots weren’t there. Right, he’d left them in Spock’s quarters! Jim hurried through the bathroom into Spock’s quarters again. The Vulcan still lay peacefully relaxed in his bed. Jim pulled on his boots and then bent over Spock, kissing his first officer’s soft, slack mouth one more time. Then he hurried back through the bathroom and his own quarters onto the corridor where Bones was still waiting for him.

Bones regarded him grumpily. “You know, Jim, for once try being tidy and you won’t have to search for your stuff.” Jim didn’t do anything to correct his friend’s false assumption.

Without any further talk they headed to the bridge.

*****

Spock finally managed to force his eyes open. His body still felt heavy and almost unduly relaxed. Blinking rapidly he tried to focus on his surroundings.

Most certainly he needed to do some further research on his refractory paralysis. Maybe there was a way to shorten the time of its durance.

During his post-orgasmic period of rest he had not been unconscious. Neither the day before nor now. He had merely not been able to respond to his surroundings even though he had witnessed all that had transpired around him.

Also he needed to talk to Jim about this trait of his. Jim had seemed to be unaware of this particular biological feature of the Vulcan race. He also had seemed to be unaware of Spock being conscious. This was at the same time intriguing and frustrating.

On the one hand Jim had been very gently and loving with him once Spock had seemed to have passed out. Jim had even told Spock that he loved him. This had sparked an entirely new but nonetheless radiant feeling inside Spock’s chest.

But on the other hand Jim had been distressed about the situation. The human had even been fearful of Spock’s reaction to being late for shift because of their love making. This realization troubled Spock. Jim being afraid of him was unacceptable.

Spock could not deny that Jim being just a little intimidated by him had Spock pretty much excited himself. But Spock did not want to cause Jim any real distress.

Furthermore their copulating this very morning had been, though initiated by Jim, very much welcome and of mutual consent. And Spock had been fully capable of guiding his own actions. He knowingly and willingly had allowed himself to be compromised by his actions which in turn had lead to him being unable to attend shift in time. Spock would have been able to defend his own case in this matter.

Nevertheless, feeling responsible for the situation, Jim had called on doctor McCoy in trying to solve the situation. This had lead to more distress on Jim’s behalf as the doctor sensed there was more to the situation than Jim lead him on to believe.

Spock had fought hard to gain control over his body while the two humans still were in his quarters but all to no avail. At least, now he was fully functional again if still a little bis weak.

He shook his head to clear his mind further and got up.

On looking down, he laid his eyes upon the Starfleet regulation briefs caught around his thighs. Spock felt somewhat puzzled that Jim had tried to dress him – even if dressed he would still have been unable to get out of bed. But nevertheless, the thought of Jim caring for him made the strange warm feeling erupt in Spock’s chest once more. And as before, regarding the events on Karanka III, Spock found that he did not want to suppress any of his feelings towards Jim. Quite the contrary, he wanted to cherish them like he wanted to cherish Jim.

Instinctively his mind reached out for Jim even though Spock knew that as they were not bonded, he would not be able to reach him. However, his mouth opened in surprise when he felt Jim’s presence vibrate against his calling mind.

Spock froze, blue science tunic still in hands. There was a bond there.

After a few heartbeats passed in shock, Spock turned his attention inwards to examine it more closely. The bond was not fully formed. Also it was not newly formed.

Spock shook his head slightly. How had it been possible that he had not realized that he shared a bond with Jim? And how had they been bonded in the first place?

Spock turned his attentions inwards once more to file through his memories regarding Jim. Had there been any exceptional events that might have led to linking their minds? Spock could not come up with one single incident that came into question for forming a bond.

Most likely, Spock concluded after his brief analysis, the bond had come to exist by their many melds or their close proximity and frequent physical contact. Or a mix of these.

Spock blinked rapidly and swallowed hard. If they had melded this very morning during their love making, Jim’s half of the bond would have been consummated by now, only Spock’s side of the bond still awaiting completion.

Spock had to steady himself by bracing his hand against his wardrobe. He felt strangely lightheaded, his very existence yearning for Jim’s presence.

Jim! He needed to talk to Jim.

Spock put on his blue uniform shirt, had the computer locate Jim in sickbay and then set himself to meet Jim there.

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

“Have a seat.” Bones indicated one of the biobeds and Jim seated himself reluctantly. “Guess you just earned yourself another physical, Jim.” Bones told him, getting his tricorder ready.

“Bones.” Jim whined exasperatedly.

“Don’t Bones me, kid. Take off your shirt.” The doctor ordered.

“Bones,” Jim tired again. “I’m fine, I really am. I don’t need a physical. Go ahead, ask me some stupid questions and then let me go.”

But Bones would have non of that. “Shut up, Jim.” He grunted. “And now stop being such an infant. Off with those shirts!”

Jim let his shoulders slump, face twisted in self pity. Reluctantly he stripped out of his uniform shirts. Bones eyes widened, “Jim!” At once the doctor was upon him again. Jim stared at his friend as Bones examined something on his neck. Jim felt Bones’s fingers lightly touch his shoulder, then his throat. With one finger on Jim’s chin Bones made him bent his head first one way then the other.

When Bones met Jim’s gaze again, the doctor’s eyes were soft and full of worry. “Jim, what happened?” He asked, “Did Spock try to strangle you?”

“No.” Jim answered puzzled. “Why would he do that?”

“Stop lying to me, Jim! You’re wearing quite a few impressive bruises on your neck. And there are more on your shoulder and… wait a minute!” Bones bend down, examining something just above the waistband of Jim’s trousers. He pushed it down a little further to expose more bruised skin along Jim’s hipbone.

“Jim. This is serious!” Bones stared into Jim’s eyes unblinkingly. “You have to tell me what happened! Jim, do you hear me?”

Jim turned his face away. No way he was going to get away with anything but the truth now that Bones was clearly worried.

Nevertheless, Jim was sure that this would be it if he were going to tell Bones about him and Spock. Spock was so very private just as the rest of his species. Jim was sure the Vulcan would never forgive him if he exposed so much of their private lives even towards his closest friend. Whatever it was he shared with Spock now, it was probably bound to be over before he had the chance to rejoice over it. Jim felt miserable. And stupid. Thanks to himself he had Bones the worrywart fuzzing about him and his hickeys.

Also Jim was not sure he himself wanted Bones to know about what he’d been doing to his first officer. The most probable outcome of Bones knowing of his little dirty get together with Spock was the doctor first yelling at him to then go laughing at him and mocking him. No, it was all just too new and too good to be true and Jim still felt much too uncertain about everything to be able to endure Bones glee.

“Bones. Please don’t worry. But I can’t tell you…” He cast his best puppy eyes at Bones.

But Bones remained grim, his mouth a firm line. “Look, Jim,” he said. His voice was low and serious again, his gaze locked with Jim’s, “you have to tell me the truth. Only then can I make the decision if I want to help you or... if I can’t.”

Jim turned his head away again, his lips pressed together. How was he going to get out of this?

“Jim, you have to see this from my position.” Bones went on, “do you know what this looks like to me? I come to Spock’s quarters to find you there, on the floor, bruised all over, the hobgoblin unconscious on his bed and your shredded uniform lying around. To what kind of reassuring conclusion should I come from this, huh?”

Jim hung his head.

Spock picked exactly that moment to step through the doors of sickbay.

In a split second Bones was around the biobed and in Spock’s personal space.

“All right, Mister Spock.” Bones ground out dangerously. He indicated a biobed as far away from Jim’s as sickbay allowed. “You wanna tell me anything?” He asked as Spock complied and walked to the biobed indicated to him. Spock did not sit down, standing tall, his hands clutched behind his back.

“I do not have anything to report, doctor.” the Vulcan said smoothly. “I have come here to speak to the captain.”

“Well, the captain’s not available for you at the moment.” Bones barked, “’s there anything you notice upon looking at Jim?”

Spock calmly swiped his eyes over Jim. “The captain is currently wearing no shirt.” He answered coolly, one eyebrow raised. Jim felt his mouth open slightly. Well, there goes Spock sassily messing with an angry Bones. The guy had to have a death wish.

Bones’s face twitched furiously, “Don’t try to be funny with me, you green-blooded…” Bones took a deep, steadying breath. Spock only raised his eyebrow again. “I was talking ‘bout those goddamn bruises all over Jim!” Bones spit in Spock’s direction, “you trying to kill our captain?”

Now Spock raised both of his eyebrows, “I can assure you, doctor, that I harbor no such intentions.”

“Sure,” Bones bit back, “and Jim just fell and bumped his neck, I suppose?”

Spock briefly met Jim’s eyes. Jim thought it best to stay quiet for the moment. Let Bones work off his fury on Spock… who didn’t seem to care.

“As the captain already told you, he as well as I are well. The rest is, I believe, non of your business.” Spock said flatly, spine straight, shoulders squared. “If you will excuse us now, we are needed on the bridge.”

Bones’s face twitched again. He seemed to be at the edge of a nervous breakdown. “Non of my business?” He sputtered, “I tell you, if somebody has visibly suffered bodily violence, that sure as hell is my business! Now you tell me why I found Jim on the goddamn floor of your goddamn quarters and -”

“You were on the floor, captain?” Spock interrupted Bones’s yelling.

“Shut up Spock!” Bones bellowed, spittle flying from his lips, “Why have I found Jim on the floor of your quarters, bruised and unwilling to talk to me? And why the hell is there a ripped gold tunic lying around there, too?” Bones was all rigid with fury.

“As I already indicated,” Spock began without inflection, “I do not know why the captain was on the floor.”

“Spock!” Bones yelled, “Don’t you fuck with me!”

Spock cocked his head, “I assure you that I do not have any plans even remotely set in this direction.”

However, Jim was pretty sure by now that Spock intentionally spurred Bones fury. He wanted to crawl out of his skin and into the Enterprise’s hull and hide away from this situation.

If matters hadn’t been so serious and Bones not on the very edge of totally loosing it, it would’ve been quite funny to see Spock playing smartypants with somebody other than himself.

But as it were – why the hell was Spock trying to get Bones go apeshit? If this was an attempt to talk their way out of this mess, it was failing miserably. Why didn’t Spock use his word bending abilities to smooth down Bones’s ruffled feathers so they’d be able to leave sickbay, start shift and begin their happily ever after?

Bones was breathing laboriously, his mouth working silently.

Spock’s eyes flickered to Jim once more. “However,” the Vulcan continued, “I regret that I have not been able to assist Jim while I was in my refractory paralysis.”

“Your refractory…” Bones face paled, his jaw sagging. Incredulously he looked from Jim to Spock and back again, his eyes bulging.

Jim put his head in his hands. He wanted to scream.

Spock only kept his gaze steadily fixed on Bones.

Bones came walking over to Jim. “Jim, did he force himself upon you?” He asked. Jim peeked a look at Bones through his fingers.

“As a matter of fact, it was the captain penetrating me and not vice versa.” Spock said unnecessarily. The Vulcan had walked over to stand close to Jim, too. “I regret also that I was unable to control my arousal and let myself mark Jim, thereby bruising his dermis.”

Jim pressed his palms into his eyes and groaned.

“Are you in pain, Jim?” Spock asked, reaching a hand for Jim’s shoulder. Bones batted it away, “Don’t you touch him!” He snapped at Spock then turned to Jim again, “Jim?”

Jim felt awkward and a little nauseous and still a little more hysterical. Had Spock seriously just told Bones that Jim had fucked him? If he opened his mouth most certainly he would be laughing and sobbing at the same time.

When he finally did open his mouth to try and find words that would sooth Bones’s fury, the lights in sickbay suddenly winked out and a strange, broken sound rattled through the Enterprise around them. A sudden jolt replacing the motion of moving at warp speed.

“What the...” Jim huffed, all the awkwardness instantly forgotten. He felt his way through the darkness towards the com unit on the wall next to the door. The fact that the door didn’t move when Jim entered the range of its sensor had a sense of foreboding settle in his stomach.

He pushed the button on the com unit, “Kirk to bridge, come in please.”

No answer came. Not even static. Everything was eerily quiet.

“This is the captain speaking, anyone come in please.” Jim tried again. But still nothing.

When suddenly emergency lights blinked back on, Jim jumped to the sudden change. Spock and Bones still stood where he had left them in front of the biobed.

Just as Jim pushed the button on the com again, it cracked with a sudden burst of static and then: “Scot to cap’n Kirk, you hear me?” Scotty’s voice.

“Loud and clear Scotty. What is this?”

Scotty made a few small unintelligible noises. “Well,… uh, look it’s...” “Scotty!” Jim cut through the engineer’s stalling.

“Uh, okay,” Scotty went on, “our last update to the stabilizers o’ the warp core’s cooling system might’ve go’ a wee bi’ overheated…” The Scots man’s voice rose at the end of his sentence, making it sound like a question.

“Okay. And this means what exactly?” Jim asked.

Scotty cleared his throat. “Well, uh, ‘means the warp core’s currently offline and we’re on emergency power only. And, uh, as you might’ve discovered already, emergency power’s down to life support systems only. Basically we’re down to a minimum, ev’ry thing else’s down at the moment. Doors no’ workin’ and I’m afraid this is the only com uni’ that’s fully functional.”

Jim closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. “Okay. Any immediate danger of anything blowing us to pieces?” He asked.

“No cap’n. All is under control if still, er, no’ functioning at an optimal level.”

Jim nodded even though he knew, Scotty was unable to see him. “Okay.” He said again, “Can you get me a ship wide channel so I can tell everyone what’s going on?”

“Aye, hang on a minute...” Scotty huffed, clearly working on something while they spoke. “I’ve been on it the very minute things go’ bad. Now, there you go, ship wide channel ready and open at your command, cap’n, sir.”

“Thank you, Scotty. Just one more question: when will we have full energy again?” Jim asked

“Well, er,” Scotty cleared his throat again, “currently we’re on our way to ge’ through to the malfunctioning parts an’ then we’ll need to fix ev’rything and then the warp core should be online ‘gain.”

“How long?”

“I cannae say exactly, cap’n. Maybe one or two ours?”

Jim exhaled audibly again. “Okay. Do your best, Mr. Scot. Now please open that ship wide channel.”

“Aye, there you go.”

“This is the captain speaking,” Jim began addressing his crew, “We have dropped out of warp and are currently on emergency power only due to a malfunctioning in engineering. There is no immediate danger at hand, so please stay calm. The system failure should be cleared in about one to two hours. Until then you may as well sit back and relax. If there are any changes to our current situation, I will let you know. Kirk out.”

The situation was ridiculous.

After learning that the situation wasn’t dangerous, Jim had allowed himself to secretly feel happy about the overheated cooling system of the warp core. Saved from Bones by a mishap in engineering.

However, when it became clear, that the little mishap supposed to save him and Spock from Bones was going to trap him in sickbay with Spock and Bones, Jim felt his captain mode slip away and the awkwardness creep back into his skin.

Only barely he kept from casting his eyes skywards. _Why_? He whined to himself.

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

The sudden power failure had finally cut doctor McCoy’s shouting and had allowed Jim to return to being captain instead of a prisoner being interrogated.

Spock had felt the captain move and then heard his voice from the direction of the door to the corridor. Soon after Jim’s fruitless attempts to use the com unit, the emergency lights had blinked on and cast sickbay into a dim reddish light.

Doctor McCoy just like himself had kept his place in front of the biobed on which Jim had sat just minutes before.

With a brief glance towards the doctor, Spock kept his eyes trained on Jim.

After speaking to Mr. Scot and then to the crew via a ship wide channel, Jim turned towards the door and waved his hand in front of the sensor. The motion was quite illogical as engineer Scot had just told Jim that the doors were not working.

Jim’s posture slumped. He rubbed his face and then cast a look over his shoulder. His eyes first swept over the doctor to then lock with Spock’s gaze.

The fact that he was still wearing no shirt was testing Spock’s control. He was very much tempted to let his shields slip again. There was something intriguing about Jim using his captain’s voice without being properly dressed. Spock swallowed hard.

Doctor McCoy next to him zoomed in on the sound, his head snapping towards Spock. The human’s eyes still gleamed with anger. Clearly the incident in engineering had not been enough to divert the doctor’s attention.

“So, sit back and relax, huh?” Doctor McCoy grumbled looking back and forth between Jim and Spock. “I’d like you to follow your own advice, captain, and finally tell me what’s been going on between you and Spock.” McCoy addressed Jim. Then he turned his head to look at Spock, “or, if you like to enlighten me, Mr. Spock, feel free to contribute to this conversation.”

Spock pondered if he should tell the doctor all of what had transpired between Jim and himself, even though non of it truly concerned McCoy. Most likely an explanation of the current situation would be the fastest and easiest way to stop McCoy from adding to Jim’s distress.

But Spock had noticed that Jim seemed to be reluctant to talk about what they had shared. Indeed, Spock’s indication that Jim and he had been engaged in sexual intercourse had even added up to Jim’s distress, making him seem to suffer bodily pain. Spock found himself puzzled and uncertain. He decided that it was probably the wisest choice to let Jim set the course and pace of this conversation. So Spock merely put his hands behind his back and fixed his gaze steadily back on Jim.

Jim sighed and rubbed his face again. Underneath the bare skin of Jim’s torso the play of muscles was plain visible, highlighted by the shadows cast by the red emergency lights. Spock found that it was quite difficult to keep his eyes on Jim’s face and his mind from wandering to what it would feel like to run his hands over Jim’s exposed skin.

“Bones.” Jim addressed the doctor. He sighed again, clearly searching for something to say. “There’s nothing to tell.” He continued. Doctor McCoy raised a single eyebrow at that, mirroring Spock’s often used expression.

Another sigh, “can we please just skip this? We both told you we’re fine. What do we have to do that you’ll let this go?”

Doctor McCoy crossed his arms over his chest, “you only have to make me see why I should, against all evidence, believe you that you and the hobgoblin,” he gestured towards Spock, “are truly fine.”

Jim exhaled through his nose and let his head fall back against the bulkhead. The motion brought Spock’s recent close encounter with Jim to his mind. Jim pressed against his body, the human’s back towards the wall next to the door of Spock’s quarters. Spock had to strain to keep his features blank and his body from reacting to the arousal that began to stir in his groin anew. Jim’s gaze flicked briefly to Spock’s eyes to then settle on doctor McCoy.

“Don’t you have any important and dangerous viral experiments you need to check on with all of this emergency shit?” Jim asked, his brow furrowed slightly.

On this the doctor’s brows shot up, his face loosing all tension, eyes going wide.

“Be back in a minute.” McCoy breathed and hurried through the open doorway to the adjacent room.

*****

Jim felt his mouth open in surprise when his last attempt to get Bones to focus on something else actually worked. However his joy got tainted when he realized that Bones hurrying off probably meant that there in fact were some dangerous viral experiments threatened by the blackout.

He pursed his lips and walked back to Spock.

The Vulcan had not left his spot in front of the biobed, hands clasped behind his back. Jim grabbed both of his uniform shirts and shrugged them back on.

Carefully, he let his eye’s travel up to Spock’s dark gaze but the Vulcan’s face gave nothing away and there was no way of telling what his first officer was thinking.

“So?” Jim said softly, more from not knowing what to say then from any other reason.

Spock turned his head slightly, “you seem to be uncomfortable with what has transpired between us, captain.”

Uh-huh, so now Spock was back to calling him captain?

“Well, I’m not uncomfortable, just, well, just a little…” Jim began. “You know, I thought you wouldn’t want Bones to know what we just did. And, well you know, it’s all just really new and...” Jim trailed off.

Spock stayed quiet for a few heartbeats. “I am not ashamed of what we did, Jim.” He then said softly, his voice deep and husky. “And I would very much appreciate if we were to do it again.”

Jim’s brain seemed to be currently occupied with processing how close Spock was and how sexy the Vulcan’s voice sounded, for it took some time until Jim registered the meaning of what Spock just said on a conscious level. His mouth opened, forming a surprised little ‘o’.

“Oh. Yeah.” Jim breathed. And felt stupid. Spock had him reduced to one-word-statements. How could it possibly be that he _already_ felt all hot and bothered _again_? He swallowed hard.

“Well, I mean, yeah...” He seemed to be unable to be coherent while he looked into those dark eyes. How the hell had he managed to perform admirably alongside Spock before? Jim breathed deeply and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he settled his gaze on Spock’s chest. He probably could talk to Spock’s chest without loosing it.

“I’d like that too.” Jim said, his own voice husky, too. “And I’m sorry. I’m sorry for the mess I’ve managed to get us in and I’m sorry that-”

“Jim.” Spock cut through the words spilling from Jim’s mouth, “we share a bond.”

With that, Jim was stunned again. His mouth forming another surprised little ‘o’.

“A, a b-b-bond?” He managed to stammer, “That, that mind link kind of thing?”

Spock nodded.

“From, from when we-, what we-?” Jim found he was unable to form a single whole sentence. The thing in the back of his mind – was this the bond? – buzzed happily. His thoughts were racing, trying to comprehend what having a bond meant. Wasn’t a bond some sort of marriage? Did this mean he was able to communicate with Spock from head to head? And wasn’t it kind of crazy to go from denying he had a crush on Spock straight to some kind of married?

While some part of his mind was still trying to wrap itself around the gravity of having a bond with Spock, most other parts of Jim began to shed adrenaline and endorphins, making his heart jump in a happy little tap dance and his face stretch into a bright, brainless grin.

Until it hit him that Spock hadn’t said anything about what he thought of the mind link. Jim’s face fell.

Spock shook his head slightly, “the bond did not form during the last forty eight hours. If my analysis is correct, it has been present for quite some time now.”

Okay, don’t cry Jimmy, Spock just answered your question. There was no statement about wanting or not wanting the bond. Jim thought that maybe his lungs didn’t work properly. He sucked in air through his mouth.

“Jim?” Spock reached out a hand towards Jim’s elbow but didn’t touch him, “are you unwell?”

Jim stared at Spock’s hand, then at his face. “no, I, I’m fine, that’s just, well, a surprise. Um, so, a bond?”

Great, so now he sounded imbecile.

Spock cocked his head, “yes. But is not fully formed yet.”

“Not fully formed?” Jim echoed Spock.

Spock’s eyes swiped over his face. Jim had finally managed to sound so dense that the Vulcan was giving him a once over.

“My apologies, captain. I did not mean to compromise you with disclosing this information.” Spock said carefully.

Jim stared at Spock for a second, then opened his mouth, closed it and opened it again.

He chewed through Spock’s sentence. Did the guy think that Jim was not ready to know about the bond or did he think that Jim didn’t want the bond?

Jim blinked rapidly, mouth hanging open. Well, it didn’t matter whatever Spock thought to make him say something like he just had – Jim wanted the bond and badly at that. Only Spock still hadn’t said anything about what he thought about it, fully formed or not.

“I’m not compromised.” Jim said quickly. “You said not fully formed, what’s that mean?”

Spock regarded him for a few heartbeats. “It means,” he began, “it still has to be consummated to be a fully functional, fully formed mind link. But as it is a spontaneously formed bond between highly compatible minds and thus very strong, we would nevertheless need a Vulcan mind-healer to break it if this were our wish.”

Jim felt his jaw drop. “B-b-break it?” he stammered, surprised by how broken his own voice sounded.

“You wish to keep it?” Spock asked. Something in the Vulcan’s face and posture shifted. Like he was relaxing and standing taller at the same time.

“Of course!” Jim nearly shouted. “How do we complete it?” He added much quieter.

*****

Spock felt his whole body relax like a huge pressure which he hadn’t even been aware of had just lifted off his shoulder.

Jim wanted to complete the bond!

At fist Spock found himself unable to react to Jim’s question in any way.

Indeed, he had calculated a ninety eight point seven percent chance that Jim returned his regard but hearing Jim state that he wanted the bond they shared to be completed was a different thing all together. Especially as the human had managed to confuse Spock with his inarticulate half-sentences, making Spock insecure and even fear that Jim did not share his longing to be fully bonded.

“Spock?” Jim asked. Spock recognized his own fearfulness reflected in the human’s tone.

“As you can feel, the bond draws us together. And it has gotten stronger by us having been intimate with one another. It wants to be consummated.” Spock began. Jim’s eyes where locked with his.

“To consummate the bond, I will have to meld us while we copulate.” Spock’s voice cracked on the last word, he swallowed. Jim licked his lips. “We will have to take turns – first you will have to penetrate me while we are melded, then I will have to penetrate you while we are melded.” His voice was beyond his own recognition by now.

Jim regarded him with his mouth open, eyes burning. The human’s laryngeal prominence slid up and down in his throat as he swallowed. Spock wanted to bite down on it.

They both took in a stuttering, broken breath in sync.

Jim closed his fingers around Spock’s left wrist. With his shields lowered, Spock felt the touch spark through his mind and light up the thrumming link they shared.

“Please tell me, you want this as badly as I do!” Jim whispered.

And Spock was lost.

His hands came up without his command. One hand grabbing Jim’s shoulder, the other sliding into Jim’s blonde hair.

Their bodies collided. Jim’s thigh pushed between Spock’s legs, their chests rubbing together, noses bumping as their lips crashed together. Spock felt Jim’s hands tear at his uniform tunic and then slide on his bare skin.

A low growl vibrated through their kiss. Not sure if he himself was the origin of the sound, Spock answered in a growl. He pushed Jim against the biobed, kissing him fiercely, bending him until Jim was nearly laying on his back. The human’s feet left the floor. Jim’s left leg, still caught between Spock’s thighs pushed harder against Spock’s genitals, making him growl again, as he devoured Jim’s very responsive lips.

Jim’s hands moved in a frenzy, clawing at Spock’s skin, tearing at his clothes, pulling his hair.

Spock needed to have them melded. He needed to feel Jim’s very existence inside his own mind, needed to be one with this precious human. He detached his hand from Jim’s hair to reach for the human’s psi points. Once the pads of his fingers lay against Jim’s face, Spock broke the kiss to look at Jim.

The human’s face was flushed red, his lips very pink and slightly swollen. They were both panting. Jim licked his lips and Spock could not resist. He bend his head and captured the human’s tongue between his teeth. Jim moaned into his mouth, making Spock loose himself in the moment.

When they were breathless again, Spock made another attempt to meld them, again sliding his hand from Jim’s hair to his psi points. Again, he pulled slightly back to be able to look into Jim’s eyes.

Jim’s hot breath ghosted over Spock’s face. The human dipped his head in a tiny nod.

But before Spock could bring their minds together, doctor McCoy made himself known with an inarticulate shout.

This somewhat destroyed the mood.

Nevertheless, neither Jim nor Spock moved. They stayed pressed together, half lying atop the biobed, hands fisted in blue and gold, panting, their breath mixing.

Fascinated, Spock realized two things: first, he truly and utterly had forgotten that they were currently located in sickbay. And second, he did not care.

Spock made his hand move away from Jim’s face – maybe melding for pleasure in front of another human was to intimate a display. But as this was a human build and mostly human manned starship, kissing would most probably be okay. Spock lowered his head to press his lips to Jim’s once more and was rewarded with a low moan and Jim’s tongue slipping into his mouth. He responded by trailing his own tongue first over Jim’s bottom lip and then the human’s probing tongue.

Doctor McCoy shouted again. This time there were words in what he yelled but Spock was unwilling to give any of his attention to actually listen to what he said.

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, here goes the next chapter.  
> hope this story's still somewhat coherent. haven't had the time to re-read the whole of it myself (guess time will always be a douche :-P )
> 
> Thanks for sticking with this story as far as this! Hope it does a little something for you even if it's only a little smile.  
> And thanks to all the faithful commenters not tiring to put a smile on my face by commenting!

 

Bones’s shout was just an inarticulate roar of fury and common grumpyness and maybe disgust, too. And it was effective in that Spock pulled away.

Jim felt dizzy. He had forgotten about sickbay and the mishap in engineering. But for now he totally didn’t care. Nevertheless, Jim wished that Bones would go back to wherever he’d been and leave them alone to consummate their bond.

Spock moved his hand away from Jim’s face and Jim was very much disappointed until he felt the Vulcan’s lips on his again. He tore at Spock’s uniform shirt, wishing he were able to rip the fabric just as Spock had done the night before. He kissed Spock back, licking into his mouth.

Head spinning, Jim wanted to drown in Spock’s touch. The Vulcan’s hard length rubbed against Jim’s thigh and Jim forgot again about sickbay and Bones, until the latter began to shout again.

“Whatever this is you think you’re doing, stop doing it in my sickbay!” Bones sure sounded angry.

Jim wanted to tell him that everything was all right but Spock stopped his attempt to pull away by growling, licking his lips and biting down on his bottom lip.

Jim moaned and ground his hips against Spock.

“ _STOP IT_!” Bones shrieked and something hit Spock on the back. The impact transferring through to Jim as a little jolt.

Spock jerked around to face Bones, his eyes wild. The ferocity of his posture and facial expression only slightly dampened by his messed up hair and the very visible erection in his pants.

Jim only stared dumbly at the scene in front of him.

Bones took a stumbling step backwards. He clutched a pillow of one of the biobeds in his right hand – presumably the thing he had hit Spock with.

“You just could’ve told me. I sure as hell didn’t need any showing!” Bones ground out glaring.

“I think we did tell you, doctor. But you choose to dismiss our point as not being valid.” Spock said.

Bones’s gaze flew from Spock to Jim and back. To then get stuck at the prominent bulge in Spock’s pants. The good doctor’s face twitched. He started shouting again, when Jim jealously tried to hide Spock’s erection behind his hand.

“I swear to god if you do the nasty in my sickbay, I sure as hell shall hypo you both to death!” Bones threatened.

Spock had lost most of his feral looks but still looked pretty hot ‘n smoking and very fuckable. At least Jim thought so.

“I thought as a doctor, you have taken an oath to save life and not to take it?” Spock asked smoothly, head cocked to one side, his brow slightly furrowed.

How had the guy his brains still working? Jim was pretty much lost to his lust, Spock’s talking about the bond and how to consummate it and the feeling of Spock’s erection against the palm of his hand.

“Ah. Um.” He said, feeling obliged to contribute to the conversation.

Two sets of eyes settled on Jim. Spock’s gaze first dipping briefly to Jim’s hand on Spock’s crotch to then rest on his face. Bones’s gaze by contrast settling on Jim’s face as if Jim didn’t have a body affixed to his neck.

“Sweet Jesus, Jim, get your hand off Spock now!” Bones said and Jim reluctantly complied.

Bones stepped closer to them and with a shooing motion of his hands got them to separate a little further. “Now try and behave.” He grumbled. “And spare me any further explanation in either word or deed. I think I get the idea and I don’t want to know any more ‘bout it.”

“We share a bond!” Jim blurted out before he could stop himself.

“I said no details!” Bones yelled. Only then he seemed to discern what Jim had actually said and his face went back to Grumpy Bones, one eyebrow raised. “Isn’t that some sort of Vulcan voodoo?” He asked reluctantly as if he wasn’t sure if he really wanted to know.

“It is Vulcan but not voodoo.” Spock enlightened him. “It is a mind link, a link between mates. It -”

“Stop it right there!” Bones interrupted him, holding up a hand to put emphasis on his words. “As I already said – no unnecessary details.” He exhaled audibly. “Damnit! What did I do to earn the two of you? I’m already going to need brain bleach.” Bones settled a very accusing glare on Spock, pointing a finger at him, “and now you’re forcing me to know more of this by doing your bonding voodoo stuff to Jim! _Sweet heavens and all the angels of god_!” Another audible exhale, “will this bond thing hurt Jim?”

“No, it will not.” Spock answered immediately.

Jim waved his hand at Bones, “I’m here, I can actually hear you!”

“Shut up, Jim!” Bones said to him, his soft tone betraying the hard words. “As a matter of fact I can see that there’s currently no-one home in that pretty head of yours.”

Taken aback, Jim opened his mouth to protest but Bones only raised one silencing finger at him and then directed at Spock asked, “will you be able to influence Jim in any way, Spock? Is there anything I will need to know about this – bond thing? Will it in any way influence Jim’s ability to command this vessel?”

Spock took a few heart beats to answer, “it will not influence Jim in any way. From the outside it will be no different from what we were without the bond. The link will only effect our private lives and -”

“Stop.”

Bones lowered the hand he had again raised to cut off Spock’s explanations and took in a deep breath. He bared his teeth in his Grumpy Bones style and looked to the side. “I’m certainly sure that I don’t wanna know,” he began, “but I’ve gotta ask: Spock, you’re going to be out of it after every time you, uh, you two got lucky?”

Spock arched a brow. “I was under the impression that you did not want to hear any further information, doctor.” Spock said without inflection but Jim could hear the underlying sass loud and clear.

“Thanks for reminding me that I don’t wanna know anything of this!” Bones shot back, gesturing wildly in their direction. “But as I am this ship’s CMO and I’ll be the one to deal with all the bullshit you two get yourselves into – I kinda have no choice than to be informed!”

Bones relaxed back against the biobed he currently leaned on and crossed his arms over his chest. “So?” He asked expectantly, eyes fixed on Spock.

Jim looked back and forth between Bones and Spock. Somewhere in the back of his head it registered very faintly that it was kind of sweet how Bones was worried about his and Spock’s and the ship’s well-being. Well the last point probably was not entirely sweet but in fact Bones’s job. However the thing that occupied Jim’s thoughts loud and clear and nearly completely was how hot Spock looked with his shiny hair out of place.

Well, maybe Bones was right after all and there truly was no-one home in Jim’s head – all the thinking currently being done by his dick.

Spock cleared his throat, “I have not had the time to meditate on this trait of Vulcan biology, so I can only offer a hypothesis.” He said.

“Well then let’s hear it!” Bones interrupted, clearly attempting to keep Spock talking and getting this answer even if he had to force it from Spock’s lips.

Spock cleared his throat again, “As I have no opposed evidence, I am forced to assume at this point of time that my ‘being out of it’ as you called it, will indeed be the expected outcome of my achieving orgasm.”

Bones made an inarticulate sound between a snort and a retch. He lifted his eyes towards the ceiling, his lips moving as in a silent prayer. But probably he was only inventing new swearwords.

Jim felt a full body tremor creep up his legs as Spock said ‘achieving orgasm.’

But Bones cut Jim’s blissful shudder short by clapping his hands and simply saying, “okay! You two leave me no choice as to order you to refrain from any further activities that will lead to Spock achieving – uh, um, er. Leading to Spock, well,… you know what I mean.”

Jim felt his jaw drop. Had Bones really just ordered Spock to chastity? Jim stared incredulously first at Spock then at Bones.

Bones snorted again, “don’t you look at me as if I just kicked your puppy! You too, Spock, keep it together! _Sweet mother Mary_. I didn’t even know Vulcan’s could look that way!” The good doctor gestured wildly again in their direction but Jim only kept on staring. Mutedly, he could feel some very much not pleased emotions radiate off Spock. Or maybe he just imagined it.

Bones made a clicking sound in the back of his throat. “I never thought I would be saying this someday.” He muttered under his breath, more to himself. Then towards Jim and Spock, “I’ll help you find a way to somehow avoid Spock’s, um, whatever it is and I’m not going to say the o-word or the s-word with your names in the same sentence. A man can only take so much.”

Bones pushed his hand through his hair to then cross his arms again in front of his chest.

“Stop looking at me as if I were drowning fluffy kittens! Can’t you see that this is potentially dangerous? Goddamnit man, you’re the command team! Where should this lead with the next ship wide emergency and then your hobgoblin here is out of it in some kind of post-orgasmic sex-coma!” Bones cut his own shouting, his eyes going wide as he realized what he’d just said. He put his head in his hands, “Angels of heaven have mercy on me. I don’t deserve this!” He groaned. “I need a vacation and a raise for what I’m enduring on this ship!”

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, for keeping you waiting.  
> Here goes the next chapter. Even a little longer than the others...

 

Spock could see doctor McCoy’s point of ordering him to refrain from copulating with Jim. There was a possibility that he actually could be in refractory paralysis when he would be needed on the bridge instead.

But even though the human’s logic was sound, Spock did not like the outcome.

Were he a full-blooded Vulcan bonded to another Vulcan this sort of trouble would most likely not concern him. Vulcan couples only rarely engaged in copulation which resulted in achieving in orgasm outside their time of pon farr.

Spock was not a full-blooded Vulcan. Due to his half human biology, he had not been bonded as a child. Vulcan’s elders had not even been sure if he would ever enter his time of pon farr. And thus far he indeed had not.

Spock had thus decided to not focus on issue of that kind for as long as it was of no concern for him. With his new relationship and bond with Jim however, things had changed.

He was now very grateful that he had not been bonded to another Vulcan as a child like it was customary with his people. Only with no bond already in place had he been able to form a spontaneous bond with Jim in the first place.

At least he allowed himself to consider this as a fact.

Spock was very grateful for the bond he shared with Jim and also for the new aspects of their relationship. At the same time, however, he was a little bit disquieted and also irritated that his need to be with Jim was so great and barely controllable. Even though – it certainly seemed that he was bound to be biased in every aspect of his very existence – Spock also cherished the need he felt for Jim. And when he allowed himself to savor the need and love Jim felt for him, his mind began to feel dizzy with the intensity of foreign yet overwhelmingly blissful emotions.

If he was truly honest to himself, Spock did not want to control his need to be with Jim or limit the frequency of their sexual intercourse. Being intimate with Jim in this way only once every seven Vulcan years when he experienced his Time was unacceptable. Let alone what were they to do if he never would experience his Time?

Spock could feel the pull of the bond which wanted to be consummated. And he was sure that Jim felt it, too. From the captain’s posture and the things he had said to contribute to their earlier conversation with doctor McCoy, Spock could tell that Jim’s thoughts were currently occupied with other things than his captaincy of the Enterprise.

Again Spock had to reluctantly admit to himself that at this point of time doctor McCoy seemed to be the only one reasoning with logic.

Jim and he were the command team of this vessel and right now they had managed to get themselves seriously compromised. If Jim did not recover from his current state of mind, this would be a problem.

Spock ran a quick analysis of all the facts of their current situation and came to a conclusion.

“If I may voice an alternate route of action than simply take to chastity?” He asked politely.

Doctor McCoy lifted his head to look at him and also Jim beside him turned his still stunned expression toward Spock.

McCoy raised one sceptical eyebrow, “do I even want to know?” he asked.

From their former discussion, Spock was quite sure that the doctor did not want to know. But as the doctor could possibly assist with the aftermath of what Spock was going to suggest, the human probably had – as he had already concluded himself – no other choice than to know.

“The bond we share is not yet completed.” Spock began, “if my analysis is correct, the current state of our performance at a level below optimum or even average may be due to the bond itself. It wants to be completed and draws us together.”

In his peripheral vision, Spock could see Jim opening and closing his mouth.

The doctor cocked his head and regarded Spock sideways, “I thought you just told me the bond wouldn’t influence you two?” He said slowly.

Spock nodded, more to himself and raised his eyebrows, “after it is fully consummated, that will be the truth. However, as long as the bond is pending its completion, it can be quite distracting. As I had sufficient training concerning matters of the mind, I will find it manageable. But the captain will most likely experience the full range of the bond’s distracting nature.”

Doctor McCoy opened his mouth as if to reply but Jim cut him off, “wait a minute!” He was quick to say. “You’re back to calling me stupid?” Jim asked heatedly.

Spock settled his gaze upon Jim. Doctor McCoy cast his eyes skywards and turned his head away.

“I am doing no such thing, Jim. I merely stated a fact.” Spock explained. “Your current state of aggressiveness towards me may be due to emotional imbalance which can be caused by a not fully completed bonding ceremony.”

“My emotional imbalance, huh?” Jim said and pulled himself up to his full height, “then I’m sure your bitchiness is due to that not completed bond, too?”

“I am Vulcan and therefore I do not experience anything like ‘bitchiness.’” Spock felt obliged to point out to Jim.

“Whatever you say, princess.” Jim bit back.

“Oi!” shouted doctor McCoy and both Jim and Spock looked at him.

Spock felt a brief little rush of shame tear through his mind. Perhaps Jim was right and he was subjected to emotional imbalance, too. He cast his gaze down towards the floor and soon afterwards felt Jim’s fingers at his wrist.

“Sorry.” Jim mumbled barely audible.

*****

Bones had watched their little exchange with his arms crossed in front of his chest. He cast the two of them a critical glance from under his brows, his jaw working.

“If you’re ready to behave like adults again, tell me and then let’s hear your suggestion, Spock!” He said.

Spock nodded. Jim stared at his fiddling hands.

“As I already stated, the bond is not yet fully formed and draws Jim and myself together, by which it also may distract us or cause us emotional imbalance.” Spock began. “As the ship is currently being repaired and we are unable to attend our duties because all systems except life support are out of order, it is my proposal to consummate the bond now. If my analysis is correct, we shall experience no further irritation once the bond is completed.”

Jim’s stared at Spock. Who looked straight ahead at Bones.

Jim felt his body react to Spock’s suggestion and thought he saw something like a slight twitch on Spock’s face. Maybe the Vulcan was just facing similar problems.

Bones chewed on his lips. “Sounds like a plan to me.” He said, oblivious to what Spock’s suggestion really meant. Jim swallowed hard and looked towards the good doctor. “Bones,” he began. But Bones only raised a hand at him.

“I think your hobgoblin here is right, if completing your little voodoo thingy there will do the math, than I’m all in.”

“Uh.” Jim said.

“So, what you’re gonna do to complete this bond thing?” Bones asked Spock.

Spock’s lips twitched briefly and Jim remembered Spock’s husky, sexy tone from before when the Vulcan had told him what to do to consummate a bond. He wasn’t sure if he wanted Spock to talk dirty to Bones.

“We’ll actually have to do the nasty in your sickbay!” Jim practically shouted before Spock had even had the time to suck in a breath for his answer.

Bones’s head snapped around so he could glare at Jim. An almost funny expression played on his face. “I didn’t ask for your opinion on this, Jim. Now if you’d care to enlighten me, Spock?”

Spock once again cleared his throat, “I most certainly would term it differently, but essentially the captain is right.” He admitted and Jim was pleased that Spock’s voice sounded normal if maybe a little bit embarrassed.

Bones’s mouth opened and closed like a beached fish’s.

Jim felt a hysterical giggle rise in his chest and bit his cheek to prevent anything from leaving his mouth. Spock beside him stood very still. Jim could only feel the Vulcan’s body heat and – maybe the bond, maybe his imagination – a low thrum of arousal.

Bones finally found his tongue again. “You’re telling me you two gonna have to engage in some sort of sexual congress to complete your Vulcan voodoo bond?” He asked increduously.

A few little red spots began to blossom on Bones’s face. It didn’t look healthy.

“Essentially yes, doctor. Even if I must point out that it will be only normal sexual intercourse and not some other sort of intercourse that we will have to engage in.” Spock said helpfully.

Bones only stared and Jim felt a tiny little bit of pity for him. But the rest of his brain was occupied by sorting through sickbay to locate an appropriate spot to get laid.

Spock cocked his head to one side, “also I may need your assistance, doctor, in quickly achieving full functionality again.” Spock began, “I am certain that a dose of the Vulcan equivalent of serotonin combined with adrenaline should be sufficient to counteract the effects of my refractory period.”

Bones pushed himself off the biobed he had leaned on to pace alongside the corridor between the biobeds. He threw his arms in the air, muttered and grumbled under his breath and then came to stand in front of Spock and Jim again.

“Sure, what are you waiting for? You want me to make one of the beds for you?” Bones bit out, sarcasm dripping from each of his words.

Spock blinked owlishly, “I am not sure I want you to watch, doctor.” The Vulcan stated.

Jim tried not to swallow his tongue and Bones exploded.

“You green-blooded pointy eared hobgoblin!” He shouted. “This room is too small for the three of us! You hear me? This. Room. Is. Too. Small!” More red spots began to invade Bones’s cheeks, “Wherever you may go in this – _my_ – sickbay, I will be going to be able to _HEAR YOU_! And I most certainly don’t care for that!”

“Bones,” Jim began soothingly.

“Don’t you Bones me, kid!” Bones cut him off, “You heard what your hobgoblin here just suggested?”

Jim tried to place his hand on Bones’s shoulder but the good doctor only batted it away, “Don’t you touch me! Don’t wanna know where that hand’s been before!” he grumbled.

Spock had left his place beside Jim and walked straight for one of the open doorways in the back of sickbay. From his studies of the ship’s make-up, Jim knew they must be storage rooms.

Bones so far hadn’t noticed Spock’s absence and continued his tirade, “and listen Jim, I’m a tolerant man but there is a limit to each of us. And I know that it’s non of my business where you stick any of your body parts but, for Christ’s sake, Jim, we’re talking about your green-blooded hobgoblin here!” Bones shook his head incredulous and appalled, “there’s not enough liquor aboard this ship to drink away the image of you two doing -. Whatever.”

It sounded lame and defeated. Maybe Bones was about to accept his fate.

Jim allowed himself a little bit of filthy anticipation and made a mental note to later offer emotional comfort to Bones. And maybe a bottle of something aged and high in alcohol content.

Jim opened his mouth to say something soothing to Bones but Spock beat him to it, “I am Vulcan and not a hobgoblin as you like to refer to me, doctor.” He stated from across the room. “And I do not see how the color of my blood should interfere with my ability to engage in sexual congress.”

Jim had to bite down on his cheek again to keep in the next fit of hysterical laughter.

Bones pushed himself off the biobed again to stand as tall as he could as he yelled in Spock’s direction, “if your damn blood were red instead of green you two could get lucky like everyone else of us without any hullabaloo and I wouldn’t need to drink myself to death to get rid of any mental images of you two engaging in things I don’t wanna know ‘bout!”

Spock briefly disappeared inside the first room.

“I am sure doctor Dehner will listen to your troubled thoughts, doctor. There will be no need of ending your life over our love making.” Spock deadpanned as he walked to the adjacent room where he leaned through the doorway to inspect the insides of the room.

Bones seemed to have swallowed his tongue. His mouth hung open, one eyebrow twitching furiously. There were not even inarticulate sounds coming from him.

Jim waved one hand in front of the good doctor’s face, afraid they had actually managed to damage Bones.

Slowly Bones’s eyes rose to Jim’s, “you owe me, Jim.” He ground out between gritted teeth.

Spock on the other side of the room went to stand beside the second doorway, his hands folded behind his back, “I have secured us a location suitable for the consummation of our bond, Jim.” He declared. Then in Bones’s direction politely asked, “if you would care to prepare a hypospray with a dose of serotonin and adrenaline, doctor?”

Bones glared at Spock and then at Jim from under his brows but went to one of the storage shelves and busied himself with the pharmaceuticals there.

“You owe me, I swear, you two owe me _a lot_!” He grumbled as he readied a hypospray.

After checking that it was loaded and ready to use, Bones handed it to Jim, “and I swear, if I’ll hear you -” He cut himself off obviously for once without any idea what he might actually do to them.

But Jim for once recognized a chance when he saw one, grabbed the hypospray and practically flew over to Spock.

With a bright, stupid smile stretching his face he brushed past Spock into the tiny room. Spock’s burning, dark gaze was intently fixed on Jim's face the entire time.

Once Jim was inside the little room, Spock put what seemed to be the lying surface of a dismantled biobed horizontally infront of the door.

With the door mostly blocked, the room was even dimmer than the barely lit sickbay. At the wall facing the doorway, Jim could make out a stack of other dismantled biobeds stacked neatly onto each other. The things were making for an acceptable plain surface and suited their intentions quite well. Spock invaded Jim’s personal space and began to walk him towards their makeshift bed.

When Jim’s backside hit the stacked biobeds, Spock exercised his usual precise efficiency as he set himself to undress Jim and himself.

By now Jim was so turned on that he was barely able to react to Spock in any way – besides trying to touch the Vulcan’s naked body wherever he could reach. Also he had again forgotten that the tiny room they were currently occupying was adjoined to sickbay and that Bones was somewhere outside the makeshift door.

Once they were both undressed, Jim hopped onto the stack of biobeds but Spock shook his head and lightly pulled Jim’s arm to signal he should get back onto the floor again. Jim set himself to getting back to stand in front of their makeshift love nest but he didn’t understand.

Spock seemed to sense his puzzlement, “you first, Jim.” He said. “At this moment I do not trust myself to be able to hold back and hence think it best that you begin taking the active part in our love making. You will still be fully operational even if you reach climax. I will not.”

Jim had to swallow at that. He stared dumbly at Spock.

The situation was somewhat surreal. He and Spock naked in a nearly dark storage room about to have sex with each other.

“I love it when you’re talking dirty to me.” Jim breathed, his voice unsteady and hoarse.

Spock took in an audible breath and then made to sit on their ‘bed.’

*****

Spock felt a little bit of regret that their bonding was being done so unceremoniously. Having an actual ceremony conducted by a Vulcan priestess for sure would have had its merits.

But things were as they were. There was no sense in wishing for what could not be. Besides, even if their bonding was quite unceremoniously it still _was_ their bonding ceremony. It was a point in his life, Spock wanted to exceptionally cherish.

He lifted his body onto the stack of biobed parts and then at last allowed himself to kiss Jim and lose himself in the other man’s mind. Spock brought his hands up to Jim’s face as the human joined him on the ‘bed.’ He pulled back to be able to look Jim in the eye. Jim nodded and covered Spock’s hand with his own.

Spock did not need any more encouragement. He brought their minds together and they fell into each other. Their preliminary bond flared brightly, sparking with desire and affection. They were no two separate beings in this moment anymore but one content, whole being. Their whole perception shifted, changed.

Jim’s mind was opened wide towards Spock. The human’s thoughts, emotions and also a few memories bled over to Spock, surrounding his mind like a cloud of exceptional bright and precious butterflies. Spock himself opened his mind to Jim, feeling himself dissipate in the intimacy of the action. Jim and he were swirling colors mixing, painting their own unique and beautiful picture.

The mind meld was intense. Spock could not remember another occasion where he had reached this intensity in any kind of telepathic exchange.

He felt his own lips and tongue slide on Jim’s but also at the same time felt Jim’s experience of the moment. It was intoxicating. Spock very nearly lost himself in the moment. Jim followed him happily on his road to blissful mindlessness. But then Spock remembered what they were to do and Jim picked up on that thought nearly immediately, his kiss growing fiercer.

Before long Spock felt Jim sliding inside him again. His side of the feeling alone was again truly overwhelming, arousal and joy flooding his very existence. But as they were melded at the moment, Spock was also aware of Jim’s bliss in feeling Spock’s body around himself. Their bond sparked, burning bright in the most remarkable colors, surrounding their minds in warmth, desire, love.

Jim did not last long. Though it could have been seconds as well as ages until Jim’s orgasm slammed through their meld and very nearly tumbled Spock over the edge, too.

Spock pulled himself so far out of the meld that he was able to feel himself as a separate being again. He had to concentrate hard to get his own arousal into check again. Finding his own release now would do them no good and leave them with a still not fully consummated bond.

*****

Jim clung to Spock. The Vulcan had dialed down the intensity of the meld and lay now panting under Jim, eyes squeezed shut.

Jim could still feel Spock in his mind only the bright, magnificent intensity of the meld was gone and he was able to feel himself as a separate being again. He began to caress Spock’s cheek and hair. Any second now, he thought, he had to be bursting with the love he felt for this man.

Spock opened his eyes and focused on Jim’s.

They did not need words. Without breaking eye contact, they rearranged themselves on their ‘bed,’ Spock now hovering over Jim, one of the Vulcan’s hands still resting on Jim’s face.

Jim mirrored Spock’s posture and brushed his fingertips over the Vulcan’s face. He was rewarded with a full body shudder running through Spock. Jim took a mental note to remember how this simple gesture seemed to affect Spock immensely.

Spock asked Jim’s consent to another deepening of their meld through their already linked minds and they again fell into each other.

Jim let himself be carried away, floating in an ocean of pure bliss. He could again no longer tell himself apart from Spock, could no longer tell his body apart from Spock’s. They were again one being. One single very aroused, very joyful being.

Time itself was bright and swirling and not quite relevant anymore.

A wave of arousal surged through their meld and Spock helped Jim’s mind to perceive that Jim’s body was the source of it. Spock somehow managed to help Jim feel that it was his body being prepared for penetration.

Then Spock pushed inside and their minds crashed together as Spock wasn’t able to maintain any direction in their meld anymore. They were one blissed-out, floating mind and one body that found its release approximately ten point six seconds after penetration.

They both rode out Spock’s orgasm to the very last wave of pleasure. Then the meld started to decline in intensity but did not break. Jim felt Spock’s mind going dull, the Vulcan’s body starting to feel heavy. Instinctively he began to fight against Spock’s exhaustion as if it were his own through their meld. He reached out with his mind, wrapped himself around Spock and started to struggle against the pull of Spock’s tired body.

It took Jim another push at Spock’s mind until he realized that he was fighting Spock’s and not his own tiredness. By then, Spock had also realized what Jim was doing. The Vulcan attached his mind to Jim’s more firmly and started to struggle against the pull of his biology, too. In their shared mind-space they were side by side now. As it should be, as it always had been as it probably would be until the end of their days.

Jim bodily reached for Spock and kissed him on the lips while in his mind he continued to hold Spock close to him, marveling that he was able to do that now.

And with just a little more effort, they both emerged from the meld, gently separating their minds but nevertheless stayed connected.

Never and always touching and touched.

Spock sat up onto his heels. Jim smiled sweetly at his Vulcan. His Vulcan _bondmate_.

Spock blinked as if he tried to understand why he was still fully functional and not in refractory paralysis. Jim chuckled, sat up and brushed over Spock’s psi points with his fingertips and Spock closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. Their bond lit up and they both shuddered in unison.

“You, Jim Kirk, are truly remarkable.” Spock said sincerely, his voice low and deep. Jim could feel the truth of these words as Spock felt what he said. For once in his life, Jim Jirk did not know what to say.

Spock leaned in towards him and connected their lips once more. But the kiss was sweet and chaste. And Jim felt that maybe he would be able to function as the Enterprise’s captain again.

Strange how their meld and love making – their bonding – had somehow made for a cleansing fire, bringing both of them back to their normal selves while at the same time preventing both of them from being all alone in their minds ever again.

After a few more light kisses, they got off of their makeshift bed and started to dress themselves again. Maybe Bones would be so kind as to let them use the sickbay shower.

Jim stopped in his efforts to pull on his boots and looked to Spock, regarding the other man as he pulled on his blue science tunic. Jim was now able to comprehend in full clarity that all the way he had been engaged with Spock in this room, Bones had been outside in sickbay only separated from them by a biobed put horizontally infront of the door.

Jim had no idea if Spock and he had been quite or not. He could not remember screaming Spock’s name. But, duh, he pretty much couldn’t remember anything besides being connected to Spock.

Well, Bones for sure was going to tell him. And to give him hell for all of this.

Jim now actually managed to feel embarrassed about what they had inflicted upon poor Bones.

A light touch to his elbow brought him back from his wandering thoughts. Spock slightly shook his head, his dark eyes locked with Jim’s.

“There is no sense in dwelling upon what has been done and cannot be changed. We will find a way to make it up to doctor McCoy.” Spock told him and Jim hoped, he was right.

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys :-)  
> sorry for taking so long to finally get the last chapter of this story posted.  
> But there you are. Hope you like it.

 

Spock put the biobed they had used for a door back upon the stack on the wall to let them both out and back into sickbay’s main room again.

Once free to leave, Jim had just the time to stumble out of the storage room when with a faint _ping_ and a soft metallic scraping noise the lights came back on. For a few heartbeats he could feel the motion of the ship’s acceleration until the dampeners kicked back in and everything was back to normal.

Sickbay suddenly felt much too bright and Jim was tempted to cover his eyes with his hands.

He blinked stupidly at the offending lights.

Spock came to a halt next to him, his eyebrows doing a tiny dip as the sole reaction to the sudden brightness.

The now harsh white light shone down mercilessly on Spock’s messed up hair, his still faintly green cheeks and the marks on his throat. Jim didn’t remember sucking them into Spock’s pale skin but well, there they were.

He wondered what he looked like.

Although worrying about his looks took a backseat as the gravity of all that had just happened hit Jim like a cargo train. The two of them had behaved like this wasn’t a starship but some sort of amusement park. And he was the goddamn captain of this vessel!

With his head clear and in full captain mode again, Jim felt like he’d behaved like a horny teenager over the last days and maybe even weeks. In retrospect Jim was next to sure that he might have been compromised even before the incident on Karamka III. And he couldn’t even start to fathom what their unconsummated bond had done to Spock even though the Vulcan too hadn’t been aware of it.

So now, undignified as it was, he and Spock had done some kind of turbo-sobering up during a ship-wide emergency. And thank god the emergency had just been a manageable power failure and no lives had been at risk.

Jim shuddered at the thought of where this could have gone and instantly felt Spock’s hand at his elbow.

Jim just gently shook his head, “sorry, I’m just thinking about what could’ve gone wrong while we were, well, just having our fun.”

Spock only squeezed his elbow once. “Again, we cannot change what has happened. We only can make the best of what is.” He said and Jim nodded.

Waves of calm and love started to roll off Spock towards Jim and Jim once again felt like his heart was going to burst. No matter how shitty they’d navigated through this emergency as the command team, he couldn’t get himself to regret the change in his relationship with Spock. He loved this guy so fucking much. It almost hurt.

Jim smiled. A tiny, tight smile but nonetheless genuine and Spock squeezed his elbow again, before he let go.

As always, Spock was right. They couldn’t change how they’d messed up this morning but they could start now with cleaning up after themselves.

That sure meant starting with apologizing to Bones. Then, as the command team he and Spock had to make sure the ship was all right and get themselves back on the bridge. Also a report would have to be written and Jim felt like pulling his hair over how to formulate Scotty’s warp-core-cooling-system-update without getting his chief engineer and himself into some serious trouble.

Although, Jim thought, at the moment the most testing task would be facing Bones.

Without the influence of an unconsummated bond and with the bright, sterile lights back on, facing Bones was a lot more uncomfortable and embarrassing than it should be.

At least they didn’t have to wait.

Bones came out of the room he had checked earlier for any killer virus outburst. Jim was relieved to notice that he didn’t look murderous or exceptionally grumpy.

“Oh, well, look who’s back!” Bones said without any enthusiasm and started to scan them as soon as he got them in the range of his tricorder. For a few moments, the good doctor’s brow was furrowed in concentration. Then he grumbled something under his breath and let his hand with the tricorder slide to rest at his side again.

Jim twisted his lips into an apologetic smile. With a short glance at Spock, he stretched his hand out towards Bones, the still loaded and unused hypospray pointing towards his friend. “Didn’t need this. Still thanks.” He mumbled.

Bones wordlessly took the offered hypospray, his brows arching quizzically at them. Heaving a deep sigh, the good doctor tried to glare at them grumpily but failed miserably when his eyes got stuck on the impressive chain of hickeys on Spock’s throat.

And was there a blush dusting the doctor’s face? Now Jim was certain that he and Spock hadn’t been as quiet as he’d have liked. This was awkward with a big ‘A’.

Bones cleared his throat. “Well, your, uh, bonding thing worked?” he asked.

With another glance at Spock, Jim marveled at the new sense of _Spock_ he had in the back of his head and breathed a soft “Yeah.” to Bones’s question.

Bones’s eyes flicked to him once, “the two of you just left, like, um, two minutes ago.” the doctor stated matter-of-factly. “You sure it worked? And what about that?” Bones waved the still loaded hypospray at them, “Your hypothesis about your, uh, certain biological features wrong, Spock?”

With that, Bones’s eyes flew to Spock’s to meet the Vulcan’s gaze for a split second. Then his gaze was back to regarding the gray floor.

“My hypothesis turned out to have exceptions.” Spock stated and Bones just nodded.

Jim thought that there was a certain un-Bones-like strangeness in the good doctor’s behavior but he was not yet ready to ask.

He was, in fact, taken between fleeing sickbay as quickly as his feet were going to carry him and sticking around to make sure Bones really was all right.

Spock, back to his usual quiet self, was of no help; all logic and control. With the slight comfortable buzz of the bond in the back of his head Jim somehow _knew_ that Spock currently was content but itching to get back to his neglected duties. This on itself was amazing but not enough to give Jim any cue on how to navigate this situation.

“Bones, I, I’m really-” Jim began to formulate an awkward apology towards Bones but the man just cut him off. “Just shut it up, Jim.” Bones said without heat. “Seems like you couldn’t’ve helped it even if you’d wanted to.” He turned towards Spock, “you’re cleared for duty, Spock. Have fun on the bridge.”

Jim opened his mouth, still not knowing what to say, so he only managed a weak, “Bones.”

Bones gave him a single grumpy look which made Jim feel a lot better because it established a sense of normalcy. “With you though, I’m not through yet.” Bones added towards Jim and nodded his head towards his office.

Jim met Spock’s eyes for a long, intense stare. “You have the conn.” He said quietly. Spock held his gaze, dipped his chin once in a tiny nod and then marched out of sickbay.

Inwardly, Jim shuddered at the appearance his first officer was going to make on the bridge and hoped the Vulcan would at least put his hair back in order.

When Bones was just about to let them into his office, the doors of sickbay opened again and a slightly bewildered Nurse Chapel walked into the room. She opened her mouth as if to speak but Bones cut her short by shaking his head. The woman closed her mouth again and went into one of the doors leading to the labs.

Then finally, the door to Bones’s office closed behind them, encapsulating them in a little privacy. Jim put himself unusually listlessly into the chair facing Bones’s desk as Bones got into his own chair. Once seated, Bones put his elbows on the table and his head in his hands. With a sigh he rubbed his face and then finally fully met Jim’s eyes.

Before he could say anything though, Spock’s smooth voice echoed over the speakers, telling everybody the current status of the ship and that the danger was in fact banned and everything back to normal.

Jim and Bones listened in silence, Bones rubbing his faces once more.

“I have to say, Jim,”Bones said when the transmission had finally ended, “you still don’t fail to surprise me.” Jim bit his cheek in the following short silence, still not knowing what to say. “When I told you to do the moony eyes on Spock I didn’t mean it quite so literal!” Bones grouched and with that Jim couldn’t hold back a smile. Maybe Bones still was all right after all. At least things seemed to be back to normal.

Bones shook his head. “But seriously, Jim. Do I really need to tell you how stupid and reckless this all was? You managed to get yourself and your first officer seriously compromised. This is a damn starship and not a joyride!”

Inwardly, Jim winced. He felt like he was shrinking into his chair. Worst of it was that Bones had a point there in chastising him about this whole mess.

“Now don’t look at me as if I just kicked your puppy,” Bones continued in a softer tone, “We got through it all and miraculously we’re all in one piece and still alive and breathing.” He pinned Jim down with one of his long stares, “though, if anything in your head feels wrong, Jim, I want you to talk to me, you hear me?”

Jim nodded and felt guilty. Guilty for disregarding his duties as a starship captain, guilty for getting Bones to worry about him and Spock and guilty for messing up in general.

Bones echoed his nod, for once seemingly satisfied that Jim did have an understanding this time. Nevertheless his frown stayed firmly in place.

“So, now tell me why your hobgoblin didn’t pass out from your bonding. Was right as rain – he certainly wasn’t earlier this morning when you called me. So?” Bones’s eyes bored into Jim’s. If it was even possible, Jim felt even more uncomfortable. He rubbed his neck and cleared his throat. But Bones just stared him down mercilessly. There was no sense in stalling.

“Uh, well,” Jim began and cleared his throat again, “for the bonding, we, uh, had to meld while we, um, did what you don’t want to know about.” He said.

Bones still stared at him, visibly not satisfied by this answer and Jim felt a sliver of annoyance alongside his embarrassment.

“Well, if you really want to have all the details,” he began again, “meld sex is great, magnificent even. It felt like being me and Spock at the same time. So I couldn’t tell us apart any longer when Spock tried to pass out. Basically, I put my skills at not sleeping to good use and kept us both conscious.”

Bones heaved a deep sigh and shook his head slightly, “still doesn’t sound save and reliable to me.” he grumbled. “And you shouldn’t be proud of your insomnia!”

Jim ticked his brow twice and plastered his most flirtatious smile on his face, “well, if it allows me to let Spock do the awesome to my brain and body, I don’t see why I shouldn’t.” Jim just said it to annoy Bones and cheered inwardly as Bones’s face twisted from incredulous to horrified to grossed out. He looked as if Jim had just told him he was going to eat something he had found in a Klingon dump.

Jim couldn’t help the genuinely amused, bright grin that invaded his face.

Bones pinched the bridge of his nose, “you two’re going to be the death of me. Didn’t I tell you earlier that I didn’t want to know too much about this all?”

“Yeah, well, you asked, doctor.” Jim stated quite smug that Bones was back to normal Grumpy Bones.

To this Bones’s face got serious again and he rose his gaze to look Jim in the eyes once more, “Now, this worked once, Jim, but I take it the two of you know, that it’s still a huge risk? I mean, what if you fail to bring yourself and Spock back to consciousness? Then the both of you will go into this paralysis Spock has going on?”

Jim opened his mouth but Bones’s held up his hand, “whatever it is you’re going to say, I don’t want to hear it. I’ll have an emergency kit – whatever to call it – made ready for your and your hobgoblin’s sake. Guess a first officer high on endorphins and adrenaline is better than a lovesick Jim pestering me about how I dare to ruin his love-live by ordering him to chastity.”

Jim straightened up in his chair, ready to defend himself. But just before he could give an inadequate reply to join in the lighter mood, Bones cleared his throat and started to look uncomfortable again. Jim held his breath, mouth still open for his not yet articulated reply.

“But, well, uh, I think, I got to make a confession, too.” Bones finally said. His eyes darted quickly to Jim’s but the doctor was clearly more comfortable with regarding the table between their hands. Jim steeled himself for whatever was about to come. What could possibly make Bones that uncomfortable?

“Well,” Bones began, then cleared his throat again, “looks like we’re equal concerning things that we shouldn’t’ve done.”

Jim regarded his friend sideways, not knowing what to make of Bones’s statement. “What do you mean?” He asked.

Bones cleared his throat yet again, an actual blush creeping onto his cheeks. His eyes darted towards Jim’s once more, the blush deepening.

“I peeked.” He then simply said.

Jim felt his face go slack and his breath leave him. Had he truly just heard what he’d heard?

But after being surprised in the first place, Jim’s shock over Bones’s confession was rather short lived. A fit of bright, cheerful laughter bubbled up through his chest and rocked through his body, making him throw his head back. At seeing Bones’s scowling face, Jim only had to laugh harder.

It felt like all the tension finally melted from his shoulders and he laughed till he had to wipe at his eyes.

Bones had a hard time holding his scowl in place, the corners of his mouth twitching.

“I’ve had enough.” the good doctor finally grouched. “Get out.”

Jim clapped him on the back once, but then followed his doctor’s orders and made his way out of sickbay and back to bridge – and his happily ever after with Spock.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Neither Star Trek nor the characters are mine. However, I like to play around with them for my own amusement. I do not gain any profit by posting my writings.


End file.
